


Un futuro lleno de esperanzas y sueños

by InuZelda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Family, Gen, Humor, Mute Frisk, Slice of Life, Warning: chistes muy malos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tantas líneas temporales, Frisk por fin tiene su final feliz junto a su monstruosa familia. ¿Qué aventuras y experiencias le esperan en su nuevo futuro?</p><p>(Esta es una historia sin ningún argumento concreto y sin un final planificado. Se podía considerar una colección de historias cortas sobre la nueva vida de Frisk... aunque quizás haya algunos arcos argumentales )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nueva vida

**Nueva vida**

 

Los rayos de Sol que se filtraban por la ventana despertaron a Frisk una preciosa mañana de Otoño. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y confirmó que estaba en su habitación. No había ocurrido ningún RESET inesperado. Frisk dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y recapituló lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que los monstruos regresaran a la superficie gracias a Frisk. Las cosas no iban del todo mal, aunque muchos humanos sentían recelo, como mínimo, de los recién re-incorporados a la sociedad . Frisk hacía lo que podía para ayudar a monstruos y humanos por igual para mantener la paz entre ambas razas desde la embajada, es decir, la casa de Toriel.

Toriel y Asgore habían adoptado a Frisk legalmente, descubriendo así que sus padres habían muerto tiempo atrás (aunque Frisk había evitado hablar del tema, habían conseguido sonsacarle que estos habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico). Aunque ambos monstruos eran ahora los padres de Frisk, Toriel aún no había perdonado a Asgore y de hecho vivían en casas diferentes (aunque próximas la una a la otra). Bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Quizás en el futuro arreglarían su matrimonio o, al menos, recuperarían su amistad, se decía Frisk.

Frisk se había quedado a vivir con Toriel, aunque rara vez estaban solos en casa. Sans y Papyrus vivían al lado y Frisk juraría que pasaban más tiempo en casa de Toriel que en su propia casa (que era una réplica exacta de la que habían tenido en Snowdin, incluyendo la sala secreta de Sans). Undyne y Alphys también iban mucho de visita y muchos días la casa solía estar llena de gente. Hasta Mettaton, Napstablook y el resto de su banda pasaban por allí de vez en cuando, cuando no estaban dando conciertos o presentando programas de televisión .

Los monstruos habían establecido una ciudad , New New Home, que iba creciendo poco a poco a los pies del monte Ebott. Por ahora, a parte de numerosas viviendas, tenían una escuela, un centro comercial con salas de cine incluidas, una biblioteca que en principio sólo había tenido libros del mundo de los monstruos, pero a la que poco a poco se iban añadiendo libros de los humanos y una estación de autobuses (Frisk y Asgore habían pasado unas cuantas dificultades para conseguir que el gobierno de los humanos aceptara poner el transporte público para que los monstruos y humanos pudieran transportarse y de hecho había sido el propio Asgore quien había pagado la carretera que unía New New Home con el resto de la civilización... bendito oro).

Aunque la mayoría de monstruos vivían en New New Home, poco a poco más monstruos iban atreviéndose a irse a vivir a otros lugares. Al mismo tiempo, poco a poco más humanos se mudaban allí, atraídos por el amistoso y tolerante estilo de vida de los monstruos. En New New Home, la magia y tecnología de los monstruos se daban la mano con la tecnología de los humanos y se complementaban la una a otra. Fuera de aquella ciudad ,sin embargo, los monstruos y sus ideas tenían algunos problemas para ser aceptados. Frisk aún tenía mucho por hacer, aunque varios presidentes de diferentes países estaban admirados por como alguien que se comunicaba por lenguaje no verbal y que además apenas tenía diez años, poseía la capacidad para solucionar problemas de manera eficaz y pacífica.

Todos aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos le llenaron de determinación, creando un SAVE File que esperaba no tener que utilizar. Sólo entonces, Frisk se levantó de la cama.

-Buenos días, idiota.

Frisk saludó con una sonrisa a Flowey, que reposaba en su maceta sobre el escritorio. Frisk había vuelto a por la flor pocos días después de regresar a la superficie. No podía dejarle sólo allí abajo. Si bien Flowey se había negado en un principio, en el fondo estaba agradecido de que Frisk hubiera vuelto a por él: al menos así no se aburriría. Flowey se mostraba en la mayoría de ocasiones arisco y resentido con casi todo el mundo, sobre todo con Sans ( Frisk sospechaba que el esqueleto al que consideraba un hermano se sentía igual con respecto a la flor, aunque el fondo era lógico), y tenía bastante mala leche. No obstante, ya no tenía intenciones de herir a nadie y había acabado viendo a Frisk como un amigo. Quizás, pese a su falta de un alma, conservara más de la naturaleza de Asriel de lo que creía.

Frisk cogió la maceta de Flowey y se dirigió hacia el comedor. La nueva casa de Toriel era muy parecida a la que había tenido en las Ruinas, salvo que las escaleras no llevaban al pasillo que daba a la salida de las ruinas, como es lógico, si no aún sótano equipado con un televisor, una videoconsola, un ordenador varios juegos de mesa y diversos juguetes: era básicamente una sala de juegos. Otra diferencia era que la “sala bajo reformas” se había convertido en un cuarto de invitados.

Frisk llegó al comedor y, tal y como esperaba, Sans y Papyrus habían ido a desayunar con ellos.

-¿PERO POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS DESAYUNAR SPAGUETTI?- se quejaba Papyrus

\- Otra vez: porque no es sano. Lo mejor para desayunar son unas ...¡Tor-iel-titas!- se escuchó decir a Toriel desde la cocina. Papyrus dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia ante aquel intento de chiste malo, mientras que Sans comenzó a reírse.

\- hola Frisk- saludó el otro esqueleto cordialmente al notar su presencia. Luego reparó en Flowey y añadió: - hola a ti también, yerbajo.

-Oh, ¿ya te has despertado, cielo?- dijo Toriel asomándose desde la cocina.-Hoy es Sábado: puedes dormir hasta más tarde- le recordó.

Frisk dejó a Flowey sobre la mesa y usando lenguaje de signos comunicó a Toriel que no tenía más ganas dormir. Sans, un poco preocupado, preguntó mediante signos si había tenido pesadillas aquella noche, a lo que Frisk respondió: “no, simplemente ya he descansado lo suficiente”.

-Bueno, en ese caso mejor que me de prisa en terminar de preparar el desayuno- se dijo a si misma Toriel.

Frisk se sentó a la mesa. Toriel no tardó en regresar con un montón de tortitas y se sentó a comer con ellos. Frisk no conseguía entender como podían comer los esqueletos, pero tampoco es que se parase mucho a pensarlo. Había aceptado que sus dos “hermanos mayores” eran un tanto excéntricos desde hace tiempo atrás.

-EH, FLOWEY,¿QUIERES UN POCO?- le preguntó Papyrus a la planta.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy una flor y que no puedo comer sólido?- le respondió Flowey un tanto molesto. No era la primera vez que Papyrus le ofrecía comida.

-PERO TIENES BOCA

-Pero no tengo estómago.

-YO TAMPOCO TENGO ESTÓMAGO Y AQUÍ ME VES DISFRUTANDO DE LA DELICIOSA COMIDA DE TORIEL.

Flowey se quedó mirando a Papyrus intensamente unos segundos. Aquella frase había despertado algunos de los recuerdos de Asriel. La flor se giró hacia Frisk y le pidió:

-Sácame al jardín, por favor...

Frisk terminó rápidamente su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Flowey.

-cuidado, no te vayan a dejar plantado- le dijo Sans a la flor, sacando una risotada a Toriel y una sonrisa a Frisk. Flowey no sabía exactamente como tomarse aquel tipo de bromas.

-¡SANS!- exclamó Papyrus.- ESE ES UN BUEN CONSEJO- añadió. Evidentemente, no había pillado el chiste.

Frisk abandonó la sala llevando consigo a Flowey.

-”Aquí me ves disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Toriel”. Cretino...- se quejaba Flowey, haciendo una pésima imitación de la voz de Papyrus, mientras Frisk salía en dirección al jardín. Frisk le dirigió una severa mirada mientras lo situaba junto al huerto.- Sí, ya sé que no sabe lo de Asriel, pero podría tener un poco más de tacto, ¿no crees?

Frisk le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva. Luego, cogió la regadera y regó suavemente a Flowey.

-Gracias, Frisk. No entiendo por qué te portas tan bien conmigo. Después de todo lo que he hecho...- comenzó a decir Flowey, en un tono triste poco habitual en él. Luego soltó una pequeña risa y en su tono de siempre añadió: - supongo que se debe a que eres idiota.

Frisk le sonrió pacientemente.

-En fin, deberías volver dentro- le dijo la flor.- Yo estaré bien aquí... pero no te olvides volver a meterme en casa antes de irte. Desde que me metiste en esta maceta, y con mi magia tan debilitada, ya no puedo moverme con libertad- añadió con algo de resentimiento.

Frisk le dijo “lo siento, pero no sabía otra forma de sacarte de ahí y no quiero perderte de vista sin saber donde te metes....” con lenguaje de signos.

Flowey le sacó la lengua y se situó de cara al Sol. Bajo tierra apenas podía encontrar lugares por los que se filtrara la luz solar y hacer la fotosíntesis, pero en la superficie podía disfrutar del Sol todo lo que quisiera. Y la verdad es que le hacia sentirse bastante bien. Ventajas de ser una planta.

Frisk se despidió de Flowey y regresó al interior de la casa, donde Papyrus le esperaba para bajar a ver los dibujos animados de la mañana. A esa hora estaban a punto de poner un Anime que se había hecho muy popular. Sans por su parte, había optado por salir a dar un paseo mientras Toriel leía un libro.

\- ...Y TENGO QUE VERLO PARA AUMENTAR MI POPULARIDAD EN INTERNET: TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES LO RECOMIENDAN- le explicaba Papyrus.

Papyrus, o mejor dicho “ COOLSKELETON95”, se había vuelto muy popular en una red social llamada Tambrel, donde mucha gente parecía tener una extraña obsesión con los esqueletos.

A Frisk ese anime le daba un poco igual: sólo quería pasar tiempo con todos los miembros de su gran y extraña familia. De hecho, a medio día había quedado con Undyne ( quien, al parecer, estaba preparando algo importante para Alphys y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que supiera guardar secretos), por la tarde había acordado tomar el té con Asgore y, después, Sans y Alphys iban a llevarle al cine a ver una película de ciencia ficción.

Frisk sonrió. Había sufrido mucho para lograr aquel final, pero ahora era, por fin, completamente feliz. Su nueva vida era difícil a veces, pero no podía ser mejor.

 


	2. El secreto

**El secreto**

 

Frisk llevaba un par de días derrochando alegría. Al parecer, había algo que le había hecho más feliz de lo que ya era. Ni si quiera el largo día de colegio tras un divertido fin de semana había mermado su estado de ánimo. Cuando alguien le preguntaba a que se debía su buen humor, simplemente contestaba que era un secreto y que se enterarían pronto.

Aquella noche, todos sus amigos habían quedado en ir a cenar a casa de Toriel para celebrar el éxito de la última gira de METTA (la banda música compuesta por Mettaton, Napstablook, Shyren y Burgerpants, aunque el papel de este último en la banda era más bien ser el chico de los recados), por lo que era el momento ideal para dar la noticia oficialmente..

-FRISK, ¿DE VERDAD QUE NO ME PUEDES CONTAR QUE ES ESE SECRETO?

Sans miraba divertido la escena: Papyrus insistía constantemente a Frisk que le contara su secreto mientras estaba haciendo los deberes de matemáticas, pero Frisk se dedicó a concentrarse en su tarea (aunque de vez en cuando miraba el reloj, deseando que llegase la hora de la cena). Normalmente, le preocuparía que Frisk estuviera ocultando algo, pero aquel secreto parecía ser algo bueno o de lo contrario Frisk no estaría tan alegre. Flowey reposaba en el escritorio, escuchando música por un mp3 con unos auriculares puestos. La flor tatareaba por lo bajo: “I can't decide, whether you should live or die...”

\- eh, no le insistas más- le dijo Sans a su hermano, viendo que Frisk se estaba empezando a cansar de Papyrus incordiandole.- ¿no ves que no le estás dejando terminar los deberes? si mañana no los entrega, tori va a estar muy decepcionada.

Papyrus miró alternativamente a su hermano y a Frisk. Finalmente, cruzó los brazos y se apartó de Frisk.

-VALE...¡PERO ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, DESCUBRIRÉ TODOS TUS SECRETOS!-exclamó Papyrus antes de salir de la habitación.- NYEH HEH HEH

-oye frisk: termina rápido no vaya a ser que tu libro de matemáticas se suicide... porque tiene muchos problemas- bromeó Sans guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir a su hermano. Frisk sonrió divertido ante el chiste.

-¡SAAAAAANS!- gritó Papyrus desde fuera de la habitación, enojado ante semejante chiste malo.

Sans cerró la puerta de la habitación de Frisk tras salir. Papyrus estaba enfurruñado. Si tan buenos amigos eran (casi como hermanos), ¿por qué no confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle sus secretos?

Sans intuyó que era lo que molestaba tanto a Papyrus y decidió compartir con él su teoría sobre lo que ocultaba Frisk:

\- yo creo que frisk tiene preparada una sorpresa, o sabe que alguien tiene preparada una sorpresa- le comentó Sans.

-¿UNA SORPRESA? WOWIE- dijo Papyrus, mucho más animado.-¿CREES QUE PIENSA PREPARARME UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS?

-¿acaso frisk sabe cuando es tú cumpleaños?

-EMMM... NO CREO:  NUNCA SE LO HE DICHO. ¿QUÉ SERÁ ENTONCES?

-si lo descubres no será ya una sorpresa.

-CIERTO. EN ESE CASO YO, EL PACIENTE PAPYRUS, ESPERARÉ CON PACIENCIA A QUE LLEGUE LA SORPRESA.

-¡Papyrus!, ¿vas a venir? Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a preparar la cena- llamó Toriel desde la cocina.

-¡CLARO, TORIEL! ¡AHORA MISMO VOY!-le respondió el esqueleto gritando.- SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO CON EL LÍO ESTE DEL SECRETO- le confesó a su hermano antes de ir disparado a la cocina. A Sans le gustaba la comida de Toriel, pero si Papyrus estaba implicado... bueno, mejor no pensar en eso en ese instante y tener la esperanza de que esta vez hiciera algo comestible.

-en fin, iré al sótano a echarme una siestecita- se dijo Sans a si mismo tras dar un profundo bostezo.

Frisk no terminó los deberes hasta una hora más tarde, cuando faltaban apenas veinte minutos para la cena. Frisk se despidió de Flowey (a quien no le gustaban las cenas familiares) y se dirigió al comedor, donde la mesa estaba ya puesta (salvo la comida) y un sonriente Asgore bebía el té con Papyrus, mientras Toriel leía en su butacón junto a la chimenea.

-Ah, Frisk. Siento no haber ido a saludarte, pero Tori me dijo que estabas ocupado con los deberes.

-Asgore, te he dicho cien veces que dejes de llamarme “Tori”- le recordó Toriel a su ex-marido en tono que detonaba un poco de molestia y enfado.

-Lo siento- replicó este sonrosado.-Es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres.

Toriel le dedicó una mirada de reproche, haciendo que el corpulento monstruo se encogiera en su asiento un poco amedrentado. El único motivo por el que su ex-mujer le dejaba que viniera a cenar su casa era que Frisk parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía.

Frisk les echó una rápida mirada a ambos y negó con la cabeza. No parecía que fueran a reconciliarse pronto. Aquella situación había dejado el ambiente un poco tenso.

En ese instante llamaron al timbre.

-¡YA VOY YO!- exclamó Papyrus, deseando huir de la tensión entre Asgore y Toriel.

Papyrus regresó unos segundos intentando reprimir su excitación. Junto a él estaban Mettaton (en su forma EX) y Napstablook.

-hola a todos- saludó tímidamente, y con su tono triste habitual, Napstablook. No había estado muy seguro de ir a cenar, pero su primo había insistido.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó alegremente Mettaton, contrastando con el humor del fantasma. -¡Frisk, cielo! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Te hemos traído un par de regalos de nuestra gira por Japón!

Mettaton le dio a Frisk una bolsa llena de objetos: una bola de nieve de la torre de Tokyo un peluche de un perro muy adorable, un kimono y una caja llena de chucherías japonesas. Frisk le dio las gracias.

-¿Todo bien por aquí o ha habido muchos problemas porque el ídolo de los monstruos se había marchado?- le preguntó Mettaton a Asgore, refiriéndose a si mismo.

-Bueno, muchos opinan que la televisión ha estado un poco aburrida sin ti, que los programas de los humanos no son tan buenos como los tuyos...- le informó el antiguo monarca.- Pero, por lo demás todo bien.

-Me alegro...- murmuró Napstablook.

Frisk le preguntó a Mettaton mediante signos que tal estaban Shyren y Burgerpants.

-Shyren sigo siendo un tanto tímida fuera del escenario, pero su autoestima esta mejorando mucho. Burgerpants sigue igual que siempre- le explicó el robot.

En ese instante volvió a sonar el timbre. Frisk sonrió: por fin estaban aquí.

De nuevo, Papyrus fue a abrir la puerta. Esta vez eran Undyne y Alphys. Ambas parecían mucho más alegres y nerviosas de lo habitual (bueno, ansiosa sería más correcto en el caso de Alphys).

-Hola a todos!- saludo Undyne con su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó Alphys, sentándose a la mesa.

Undyne se acercó a Frisk y le susurró:

\- No les has dicho nada, ¿verdad?- Frisk negó con la cabeza.-Bien hecho, Frisk. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Dicho esto se sentó junto a Alphys. Ambas intercambiaban intensas miradas de cariño.

-Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos- dijo Toriel, pero entonces reparó que aún había un hueco libre en la mesa – Oh, ¿y Sans?

-AGHHH. SEGURO QUE ESTÁ ECHANDOSE LA SIESTA EL MUY VAGO...- gruñó Papyrus exasperado.- IRÉ A DESPERTARLE.

Papyrus volvió un minuto después seguido por Sans, quien saludó a todos con un gesto y se sentó junto a su hermano.

Toriel entonces comenzó a servir la comida: un estofado de caracoles y espaguetis que parecía ser poco comestible. Salvo Asgore y Undyne, todos se esforzaron por no poner cara de asco. Al menos había tarta de postre...

-Tranquilos: ya he pedido pizza- murmuró Alphys mientras Toriel estaba alejada, recibiendo miradas de agradecimiento.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Mientras comían, Mettaton y Napstablook contaban sus experiencias en Japón. Alphys se mostraba entusiasmada al oír hablar del país que producía los animes que tanto amaba.

-Je, creo que ya sé a donde vamos a ir de Luna de miel- dijo Undyne con una radiante sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borró al segundo después, al darse cuenta de que el resto de comensales la miraban sorprendidos, a la vez que Frisk se palmeaba la cara.- Ay, que se me ha escapado...

-¿Luna de miel? Significa eso que ...- preguntó Toriel.

-Sí... significa exactamente eso- confirmó Alphys, cuyo color había pasado de amarillo a rojo como un tomate.

-¡Es estupendo!¡Me alegro mucho por vosotras!- las felicitó Toriel.

\- Íbamos a anunciarlo tras el postre, pero... - comenzó a decir Undyne, cuyas mejillas también estaban rojas, adoptó una expresión de culpabilidad .

-¡BIEN! - exclamó Papyrus alegre. Pero su expresión no tardó en transformarse en una de confusión.-ESPERAD,¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

-¡Que Alphys y yo nos casamos, despistado!- le gritó Undyne mostrando su anillo de compromiso.- Frisk me ayudó el sábado a preparar mi pedida de mano, pero hemos esperado a hasta hoy para deciróslo.

-OOHHHHHHHHHH. ESTO ES... ¡¡ESA ES LA MEJOR NOTICA QUE HE OÍDO EN MUCHO TIEMPO!! ¡¿ PUEDO SER VUESTRA DAMA DE HONOR?!- preguntó el esqueleto con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, entusiasmado ante la idea.

-¡Yo también quiero ser dama de honor!- exclamó Mettaton.

-¿Y cuando es la boda?- quiso saber Asgore.

\- La próxima primavera- le informó Undyne.- Por supuesto sobra decir que estáis todos invitados.

-Además, nos hemos estado informando para que los humanos también consideren legal nuestra unión . Al parecer incluye firmar un papel oficial o algo así- explicó Alphys.

-¿SÓLO ESO? LOS HUMANOS SON RAROS....- opinó Papyrus un tanto decepcionado.

-yo lo veo bastante cómodo y rápido- dijo Sans.

-¡ ESO ES POR QUE ERES UN VAGO!- le echó en cara su hermano.

Frisk sonrió al ver la escena. Pero entonces reparó en algo: no tenía ni idea de en que consistían las bodas de los monstruos. Llamó la atención de Sans y le preguntó sobre el tema. El esqueleto rió y le respondió mediante lenguaje de signos:

“te lo diría pero... no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa”.

 

 


	3. Al volver a casa

**Al volver a casa**

Frisk regresaba del colegio acompañado por Monster Kid. Sí, aquel era el nombre del pequeño monstruo junto a quien había recorrido Waterfall, huyendo de Undyne, en el pasado. Por lo que Kid le había contado, cuando nació, sus padres no sabían que nombre ponerle así que le pidieron ayuda a Asgore. El joven monstruo se mostraba orgulloso de que hubiera sido el mismísimo rey quien le diera nombre, aunque fuera un nombre tan obvio que era ridículo.

-¡ Toriel es una profesora genial!- exclamaba Kid alegre caminando al lado de Frisk.- Pensé que no me iba a creer cuando le dije que no había hecho los deberes porque los quemé por accidente mientras intentaba utilizar magia para hacer levitar el lápiz... ¡pero no sólo me ha creído, si no que ha dicho que puede ir a vuestra casa cuando quiera para aprender a controlar mi magia! ¡ Podremos pasar más tiempo jugando juntos!

Frisk sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Es cierto que Papyrus pasa mucho tiempo en vuestra casa?- le preguntó Kid. Frisk asintió.- ¿Crees que querrá firmarme un autógrafo?

La sonrisa de Frisk se borró un poco. Kid había sustituido su admiración hacia Undyne por admiración hacia Papyrus. Frisk no sabía si el cambio había sido para mejor o para peor. Bueno, mientras no le enseñara a cocinar...

Ambos amigos llegaron al jardín delantero de la casa de Frisk.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego: mis padres me están esperando para comer. ¡Adiós, Frisk!- se despidió Kid antes de salir corriendo, tropezando tras dar pocos pasos.

Frisk entró en su casa con paso alegre. Esta vez no había ningún adulto en casa: Toriel aún tenía que quedarse una hora más en el colegio y Papyrus y Sans aún no había llegado. El único que estaba en casa debía de ser Flowey, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Frisk dedujo que debía estar en el sótano.

-Oh, no... ¿que hago ahora? Frisk llegará de un momento a otro y...- se decía a si mismo Flowey, quien estaba apoyado junto al ordenador de espaldas a la escalera, con preocupación . Su monólogo se cortó cuando oyó unos pasos bajar la escalera. La flor se giró bruscamente, y se arrojó a tapar el monitor del ordenador.-¡Howdy, Frisk! Me alegro de verte...

Frisk encontró aquello bastante sospechoso. ¿Flowey siendo amable? Y aquella expresión de culpabilidad...

“¿Qué has hecho ahora?” le preguntó en lenguaje de signos.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡De verdad!- exclamó la flor con nerviosismo, tapando el ordenador con sus pétalos.

Frisk le miró severamente.

“Flowey, apártate por favor”.

Flowey le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se rindió. La flor suspiró y se apartó del monitor. Flowey esperaba que Frisk se enfadara, sin embargo, la cara de Frisk adoptó una expresión de exasperación.

“¿Otra vez?”

El monitor del ordenador había sido atravesado por el teclado, quedando completamente inservible. Era la tercera vez en dos meses.

-¡Pero esta vez tengo una buena explicación!- exclamó Flowey.-¡Mi equipo era pésimo! Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera tengo manos e iba dirigiendo la tabla de puntuaciones, pero aún así perdimos por que el Tank no hacia lo que tenía que hacer, el Top era un troll y el Support parecía que no había jugado a un maldito juego en su vida! ¡Y lo peor es que me han reportado! ¡A mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer?- explicó la flor, enfadándose cada vez más a medida que recordaba la pésima partida de “League of Heroes” que acababa de tener.

Frisk se palmeó la cara, avergonzado.

“Si sabes que ese juego aumenta tus problemas de ira...¿ por qué juegas?”

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿ Problemas de ira?!- exclamó Flowey adoptando aquella cara con la que había aterrorizado a Frisk cuando se habían conocido, aunque Frisk ya no se viera afectado por esta.- ¡Mi enfado es totalmente lógico! ¡Si no fueran tan noobs en esa comunidad de idiotas yo ya estaría en los rangos superiores!

Frisk suspiró. Se alegraba de que Flowey hubiera encontrado un hobby, pero dudaba que esa clase de hobby fuera lo que la planta necesitaba para volverse más sociable y cordial.

“A todo esto... ¿cómo puedes jugar si no tienes manos?”

-Aún puedo utilizar magia, idiota- le recordó Flowey, recuperando su cara habitual.-Quizás no sea tan fuerte como antes pero aún puedo usarla para manejar el teclado y el ratón.

La perdida de las capacidades mágicas de Flowey preocupaba un poco a Frisk. Por un lado era un alivio: si Flowey volvía a volverse malvado, al menos no tendrían problemas en detenerle. Pero... ¿y si la magia de Flowey se volvía más débil porque estaba perdiendo determinación? La determinación era prácticamente lo que permitía a Flowey existir. Y si Flowey dejaba de existir, entonces Asriel también lo haría. De sólo pensarlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Frisk.

Flowey notó que a Frisk le pasaba algo. Intuyendo que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, le dijo:

-Eh, oye. Quizás aquello que pasó me debilitase pero... no voy a irme a ningún lado ¿vale? Aún quiero vivir- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, con un tono de comprensión que sonaba extraño en él.-¿Quién va a molestarte si me voy? ¿Quién te va a recordar lo idiota que eres por darme esta oportunidad?

Frisk se acercó a Flowey y abrazó su “cabeza” con delicadeza. La flor no sabía describir la sensación que le entró al sentirse abrazado por Frisk. ¿Una emoción quizás? No, era imposible que él pudiera sentir emoción alguna.

Frisk se separó de Flowey y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Flowey se sintió obligado a devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡FRISK! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!- se oyó gritar a Papyrus.-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-seguramente estará en el sótano- le respondió Sans.

Papyrus bajó corriendo las escaleras, seguido por Sans.

-¡TORIEL AÚN VA A TARDAR UN RATO PORQUE LA REUNIÓN DE PROFESORES SE HA ALARGADO MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA! HA DICHO QUE COMAMOS SIN ELLA- le informó Papyrus.

-no te preocupes: hemos comprado pollo asado. tori dijo que no quedaban ingredientes para cocinar espagueti- le tranquilizó Sans al ver la cara que había puesto Frisk al imaginar que sería Papyrus quien haría la comida.

-UNA PENA, ¿VERDAD? - comentó el otro esqueleto, apenado. Papyrus entonces reparó en el monitor del ordenador.- OYE... ¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO AL ORDENADOR?

Frisk le explicó lo que había hecho Flowey.

-¿OTRA VEZ? WOWIE... POR ESO NO JUEGO A ESE JUEGO: LA COMUNIDAD APESTA.

\- sí. quizás haya llegado la hora de que dejes de jugar a ese juego y buscar otro juego con una comunidad mejor donde... echar raíces.

Flowey gruñó al darse cuenta de donde estaba la broma. Frisk en cambio no pudo evitar encontrarla graciosa.

-¡SAAAAANS! ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME ENGAÑAS! ¡SE QUE HAS ESCONDIDO OTRO DE TUS CHISTES EN ESE CONSEJO!- le gritó Papyrus a su hermano.- AUNQUE ES UN BUEN CONSEJO, ASÍ QUE POR ESTA VEZ LO TOLERARÉ.

-otra solución es decirle a tori que te prohíba usar el ordenador- añadió Sans mirando a Flowey.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, asqueroso saco de huesos!- le gritó flor.

\- sólo estoy de broma- le replicó Sans encogiéndose de hombros.- en fin, ¿qué os parece si comemos aquí y vemos la tele?

La idea fue secundada por Papyrus y Frisk. Se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron un concurso de preguntas y respuestas que a los tres le gustaba. Flowey contemplaba como los tres, mientras comían, se contaban que tal les había ido el día, riéndose y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Se querían como si fueran tres hermanos. Flowey, por algún motivo que no lograba entender, sentía envidia de los tres.

Frisk reparó en él y le preguntó si quería unirse. Flowey negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Frisk adoptara una expresión de tristeza, que duró hasta que Papyrus reclamó su atención. No, aquello no era para él. 

“ _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything...”_

Flowey echó una rápida mirada a Frisk, que claramente disfrutaba junto a Sans y Papyrus.

“ _I could even learn how to love... like you”_

 

 


	4. Una tarde en casa

**Una tarde en casa**

 

En el exterior llovía a cántaros, pero eso a Frisk no le importaba. Se encontraba viendo como Papyrus y Undyne jugaban a un juego de lucha en la videoconsola, mientras Sans dormía como un tronco en el sofá y Alphys vitoreaba a su prometida. La mujer pez le estaba dando una soberana paliza al esqueleto. Flowey por su parte, esperaba impacientemente su turno para jugar: ya que aún no había llegado el nuevo monitor se tenía que conformar con “la especie inferior del entretenimiento virtual”.

-¡SANS! ¡DESPIERTA Y ANÍMAME O ALGO!- le gritó Papyrus a su hermano.

\- cinco minutos más- murmuró Sans en sueños recostándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Vamos Undyne! ¡Ya casi lo tienes!- animó Alphys.

-¡Detén este combo, Papyrus!- proclamó Undyne con una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ESE COMBO NO!- exclamó Papyrus.

-¡Pero si ese combo es fácil de parar!- se indignó dijo Flowey.- Sólo tienes que pulsar el botón adecuado en el momento justo.

Pero Papyrus presionó todos los botones salvo el que debía. Aquello impidió que su personaje esquivara el ataque del que manejaba Undyne. El personaje de Papyrus se desplomó en el suelo, derrotado. Frisk aplaudió a Undyne.

-El ganador es el jugador uno- anunció una voz desde le interior del videojuego.

-¡Ja! Te gané Papyrus- se mofó Undyne poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá.-Ya sabes lo que toca.

Frisk le acercó a Papyrus una botella de salsa agria. Alphys sacó su móvil y empezó a grabar.

-ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE JUEGO CONTRA UNDYNE...- gruñó el esqueleto. Sans interrumpió su siesta unos segundos para ver como Papyrus bebía un sorbo de la salsa y ponía una cara de asco indescriptible.- ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ACEPTAR UN DESAFÍO DE UNO DE MIS SEGUIDORES! BUENO, LO ACEPTARÉ SI ME LO PIDEN “POR FAVOR”.

-Venga, no lloriquees. Podría haber sido peor...- le consoló Undyne.

-¿AH, SÍ?- preguntó Papyrus.

-Sí... ¡podría haberme tocado a mí darle un sorbo a la salsa!- añadió Undyne.

-Ya he subido el vídeo a mi blog- anunció Alphys.-¡Espero que reciba muchas visitas!

-CLARO QUE LAS VA A RECIBIR. ¡SOY EL ESQUELETO MÁS FAMOSO DE INTERNET!- presumió Papyrus.

-Porque eres el único esqueleto con una red social- le recordó Flowey.

-CIERTO: ÚNICO E IRREMPLAZABLE. ¡ESE ES EL GRAN PAPYRUS!- presumió el esqueleto.

La lluvia y el viento aumentaron en el exterior, haciendo que Frisk se girara hacia el tragaluz.

\- Menudo chaparrón. Menos mal que decidimos quedarnos en casa de Toriel- comentó Alphys.

-AÚN NO ME ACOSTUMBRO A QUE LLUEVA EN OTRO SITIO QUE NO SEA WATERFALL- confesó Papyrus mirando a la lluvia.- ¿CÓMO PUEDEN AGUANTAR LOS HUMANOS ESTE TIEMPO TAN IMPREDECIBLE?

-A mi no me parece tan malo- opinó Undyne.- De hecho me encanta. ¡Mira la fuerza con la que cae el agua! En Waterfall las goteras y filtraciones no tenían tanta fuerza.

De pronto se produjo un un haz de luz seguido enorme estruendo, cosa que hizo que todos en la sala se sobresaltaran. Hasta Sans se despertó bruscamente de la siesta del tremendo susto (que fue tal que había hecho que su ojo izquierdo se encendiera, aunque el esqueleto lo apagó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta). Al segundo siguiente, se fue la luz.

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- preguntó Papyrus confundido y un poco asustado.-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

-¡Es el fin del mundo!- exclamó Flowey aterrorizado.- ¡El maldito fin del mundo y lo peor es que esta vez no he sido yo!

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NO AHORA QUE SOY POPULAR!- se lamentó Papyrus comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Vamos a morir todos!- continuó la flor.

Frisk no podía evitar encontrar divertida la situación: de todos los monstruos que había conocido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería Flowey quien más miedo le tuviera a los truenos y los rayos.

-Calma chicos... es sólo una tormenta- les tranquilizó Alphys, invocando una pequeña esfera de energía con su magia para iluminar la sala.- Son muy comunes en esta época del año. Se producen cuando dos masas de aire de diferentes temperaturas chocan en la atmósfera, generando grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica- expuso la científica.

-¿Eso no es peligroso?- le preguntó Flowey más calmado.

-No: las ciudades de la superficie están preparadas para las tormentas- le respondió Alphys.- Aunque si te cae un rayo en campo abierto... bueno, ya os lo imagináis, jeje.

-QUE ALIVIO- suspiró Papyrus.

-parece que esta tormenta os ha dejado un poco... a **tormenta** dos- bromeó Sans. Frisk fue la única persona que se rió.

 **-** ¡SANS, POR FAVOR! ¡¿ES QUÉ NO PUEDE PASAR UN DÍA SIN QUE SUELTES UN CHISTE?!

-nope.

“A mi me ha parecido bastante bueno” gesticuló Frisk.

-¿lo ves? a frisk le gusta.

-PERO PORQUE TIENE EL MISMO PÉSIMO MAL GUSTO PARA LOS CHISTES GUSTO QUE TÚ.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Toriel mientras bajaba la escalera, acompañada por una pequeña llama que flotaba a su lado.- He oído gritos.

-no pasa nada tori: mi hermano y la hierba se han asustado un poco, pero Alphys ha solucionado el problema- le informó Sans.- todo controlado.

-Oh, me alegro- sonrió Toriel. Y con una sonrisa añadió:- espero que esto no os halla a **tormenta** do mucho.

La sonrisa de Sans se hizo aún más grande tras oír su mismo chiste en boca de Toriel. En cambio Papyrus dejó escapar un quejido de exasperación antes de decir:

-¿EN SERIO? ESE ES EXACTAMENTE EL MISMO CHISTE QUE HA HECHO MI HERMANO. ¡Y NO LO HAS MEJORADO!

\- Bueno, bueno... siento que te haya molestado- se disculpó la antigua monarca, aunque en el fondo no lo sentía ni lo más mínimo.- Mejor que subáis a arriba: he encendido la chimenea- les recomendó.- Quizás podamos jugar a un juego de mesa hasta que vuelva la luz.

Al final, los siete acabaron jugando al Monopoly en el salón, iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea. Tras una partida de tres horas, en la que a Flowey le entraron ganas de estrangular a Sans varias veces porque siempre caía en la casilla donde el esqueleto tenía construido tres hoteles, la luz regresó y la tormenta amainó.

-Eh Undyne, creo que deberíamos aprovechar ahora para volver a casa- sugirió Alphys.

-¿No os quedáis a cenar?- preguntó Toriel.

-Lo siento: tenemos planes- respondió Undyne.

-VAIS A VER ANIME ROMÁNTICO TODA LA NOCHE, ¿VERDAD?- supuso Papyrus.

-¡Bingo! Alphys ha encontrado una serie muy buena y queremos verla juntas- le confirmó la mujer pez.

Tras despedirse, Alphys y Undyne regresaron a su casa. Sans y Papyrus decidieron quedarse a cenar, como casi todas las noches, aunque esa vez sería Frisk quien ayudaría a Toriel en la cocina. Flowey, por su parte, regresó al sótano (aunque lo más correcto sería decir que Frisk lo llevó de vuelta al sótano) y pudo por fin jugar a la videoconsola.

“no sé si es buena idea dejar a la flor con algo que tenga la opción de SAVE, LOAD y RESET” le comentó Sans a Frisk en lenguaje de signos mientras Papyrus no miraba.”Podría coger ideas que no le convienen”.

“Estará bien. Te aseguro que ha cambiado mucho” le replicó Frisk con convicción.

“bueno, si tú lo dices tiene que ser cierto” cedió Sans, aunque no parecía convencido del todo.

-¡Sufrid malditos noobs! ¡En este mundo es matar o morir!- se oyó gritar a Flowey desde el sótano.

Sans le lanzó una mirada que decía “¿y bien?” a Frisk.

“Bueno, sólo ha cambiado un poco quizás. Je” le respondió al esqueleto encogiéndose de hombros.

 


	5. hOI

**hOI**

Frisk, Papyrus, Sans y Toriel estaban sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de un buen almuerzo. Toriel y Sans estaban envueltos en una guerra de bromas que estaba sacando de quicio a Papyrus, pero estaba tratando de mantener la compostura lo mejor posible. Frisk por su parte encontraba algunos de los chistes divertidos, pero otros eran tan malos que se le quitaban las ganas de comer. Flowey, por su parte, estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, por la cual entraba una brisa agradable, disfrutando de los rayos de Sol. La flor tenía puestas unas gafas de Sol y parecía haberse quedado dormida al agradable calor de la tarde, dado que no hacía comentario alguno sobre los chistes.

-Eh Sans, ¿sabes por qué el mar no se secará nunca?- se le ocurrió a Toriel.

-no. ¿por qué el mar no se secará nunca?

-Porque no tiene toalla- respondió la antigua reina.

Sans empezó a desternillarse de la risa. Frisk por su parte se quedó con cara de póquer: aquel chiste había sido de los peores que su madre adoptiva había contado nunca.

-¡AGGGGG! ¡ESE HA SIDO PARTICULARMENTE HORRIBLE!- gritó Papyrus terminando de perder la paciencia, levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

-¿Puedes bajar la voz?- le gruñó Flowey, girándose hacia a él.- No puedo echarme la siesta si te pones a gritar cada vez que Toriel y el asqueroso saco de huesos cuentan un lamentable intento de chiste...

-yo también te quiero, hierbajo- le replicó Sans con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-Flowey, eso no ha sido nada educado- le riñó Toriel.

-Lo siento ma...Toriel- se disculpó la flor. Frisk le echó una mirada rápida a la flor al oír que había estado a punto de llamarle “mamá” a Toriel, pero esta se había vuelto a poner de cara al Sol.

De pronto la flor vio como una mancha borrosa volaba en dirección a la casa a gran velocidad. La mancha se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaba, justo hacia donde estaba él.

-¡HOOOOOOOOI!- gritaba el bulto que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

-Oh mierd...- fue lo único que le dio tiempo de decir a la flor antes de ser derribado por el objeto volador con tal fuerza que lo estampó con la pared. O le hubiera estampado si no hubiera sido porque un aura azul había rodeado a la planta y a lo que le había golpeado cuando ambos estaban a un centímetro del frío cemento. Suspendido en el aire, Flowey pudo ver con claridad lo que le había golpeado.

Una Temmie.

-NYEH HEH HEH. SUERTE QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTABA ATENTO PARA USAR SU TEMIDO Y ÚTIL ATAQUE AZUL- dijo Papyrus poniendo delicadamente a Flowey y a la Temmie en el suelo.

-buena captura, hermano- le felicitó Sans.

-GRACIAS.

Frisk se levantó para comprobar que Flowey no se había hecho daño.

-Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado- dijo la flor para tranquilizarse. Frisk asintió y se aproximó a examinar a la Temmie.

-¡hOI! Soy tEMMie- saludó la criatura, que vibraba con intensidad. La Temmie clavó sus pequeños ojos negros en Frisk.-¡OMG! ¡hUmaNO! ¡mUY... ADoraBLe! ¡Temmie acariciar! ¡Acariciar!

La Temmie acercó una de sus patas para acariciar a Frisk, quien se apartó con cautela. Por algún motivo, le tenía una alergia terrible a las temmies. Sabiendo esto, Toriel decidió que ella era quien debía hacerse cargo de la Temmie.

-Pobre e inocente criatura...¿qué te ha pasado, pequeña?- le preguntó tomándola entre sus brazos y comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida.

-temMIE quería VOlar. temmIE LanZARse en catapulta cON ayuda de amigo de TEMmie, Bob. TEMMY vuela, ¡pero NO contrOLA viaje!- explicó la Temmie.

-Mira que he hecho cosas raras en mi vida, pero jamás me habría imaginado ser golpeado por una Temmie voladora- comentó Flowey.

-bueno, se podría decir que esta Temmie es un poco **temmieraria-** bromeó Sans.

Toriel comenzó a reírse tan fuerte, que se tuvo que echar en su sillón. La Temmie aprovechó para escaparse de sus brazos, con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor- le suplicó la criatura a Flowey, con una seriedad en su voz poco habitual en las temmies.

-Lo siento, pero no hay salvación- le informó Flowey, fingiendo un tono de lástima. Luego, con un tono de falso dramatismo, añadió:- bienvenida a mi infierno personal: chistes malos cada día, cada semana de cada mes. Tengo que soportar mucho, y encima todavía no ha llegado el monitor nuevo para el ordenador, que es uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en esta amarga existencia... Frisk, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

“¿En serio hace falta que te lo diga?” le respondió Frisk, arqueando una ceja.

-Es sólo una forma de hablar...- le respondió la flor.

Por su parte, Toriel dejó de reír un segundo y echó una mirada de reojo a Sans.

-Eh Sans- le llamó.- Si esta Temmie quería volar, supongo que entonces no le **Temmie** a las alturas

-wow Tori... ese ha sido **temmi** ble.

Ambos empezaron a reírse de nuevo al unísono, mientras contaban más chistes a cuenta de la pobre Temmie. Frisk decidió que había llegado el momento de irse a su cuarto a hacer los deberes, así que discretamente abandonó el salón llevándose consigo a Flowey.

-¡PARAD YA POR FAVOR!- rogó Papyrus.

- _Bob, juro por todos los infiernos que te mataré cuando consiga volver a la villa_ \- gruñó la Temmie con furia, su voz sonando distorsionada, casi demoníaca. Las risas de Sans y Toriel, así como los gritos de exasperación de Papyrus, cesaron. Los tres monstruos se quedaron mirando a la Temmie estupefactos, sin saber como reaccionar a aquello.- Quiero decir... ¡hOI! ¡Soy Temmie!- añadió la criatura recuperando la voz idiota característica de su especie.

-BUENO, VIENDO ESTO SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEVUELVA A LA TEMMIE A SU VILLA-decidió Papyrus agarrando a la Temmie en brazos.

-eSqueLETO bueNO- le agradeció la Temmie con lágrimas en los ojos.- hÉROe para temmie.

-WOWIE. PARECE QUE TENGO UN NUEVO FAN- se sonrojó el esqueleto, saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

Al verle marchar, Sans salió corriendo tras él.

-eh papyrus, se me olvidaba pedirte que tuvieras cuidado- le pidió a su hermano.-No **tem mie** vayas a perder por el camino.

-TRANQUILO HERMANO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS NUNCA SE PIERD... - empezó a responder Papyrus para tranquilizarle, pero a mitad de la frase no pudo evitar notar como Sans trataba de contener la risa.-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO...¡SAAAAAAANS!

 


	6. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

Frisk había pasado la noche en casa de Sans y Papyrus. De vez en cuando le gustaba quedarse a dormir en casa del resto de sus amigos-familiares. Era Sábado, así que Papyrus no tenía excusa para despertar temprano a Sans ( de todas formas, el esqueleto cómico aún no había encontrado trabajo, cosa que a su hermano le desesperaba). Pese a ello, cuando Frisk se levantó, se sorprendió al encontrar que Sans estaba ya despierto.

-hola, frisk- le saludó el esqueleto al verle.

"¿mala noche?" le preguntó Frisk. Sabía que Sans solía tener la misma clase de sueños sobre otras líneas temporales en las que las cosas no habían ido tan bien.

"no. nada de pesadillas. ¿y tú?" le respondió Sans en lenguaje de signos, sabiendo que a Frisk le resultaba más cómodo que le hablaran así.

"sin pesadillas también"

-¿SANS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿TE HA PASADO ALGO?- oyeron llamar a un preocupado Papyrus desde el piso de arriba. Lo más probable es que hubiera ido a ver como estaba su hermano y se hubiera asustado al no verlo en la cama a esa hora de la mañana.- TE ASEGURO QUE NO ESTAMOS EN SNOWDIN Y QUE ESTOY VIVO Y COLEANDO.

-estoy abajo con frisk.

-AH, VALE. VOY A TERMINAR DE HACER MI CAMA Y AHORA OS HAGO EL DESAYUNO- anunció asomándose desde el piso de arriba.

Frisk puso cara de horror. Desayunar espagueti era lo único que no le gustaba de pasar la noche con Papyrus y Sans. Viendo la cara de Frisk, Sans decidió intervenir.

-creo que frisk no tiene hambre, hermano. y yo voy a irme a grillby en un ratito.

-EN ESE CASO...¡MÁS PARA MI!

Dicho eso, Papyrus volvió a meterse en su habitación riéndose. Frisk decidió retomar la conversación:

"Entonces, ¿qué haces despierto un fin de semana antes de las doce de la mañana?"

"oh créeme: tenía planeado dormir hasta cerca de las dos, pero un aviso en el móvil me ha despertado. ayer encargué una cosa por internet y al parecer está a punto de llegar... ahora mismo"

En el instante en el que Sans terminó de decir esas palabras, sonó el timbre de la casa. Sans se acercó a abrir. En el recibidor había un humano que Frisk no conocía (por lo que no debía de ser un habitante de New New Home) y cuya cara se había puesto blanca al ver que un esqueleto le había abierto la puerta. Frisk sabía que muchos humanos aún no se habían acostumbrado a los monstruos y les tenían miedo.

-Humano- empezó a decir Sans con voz tétrica. Frisk ya sabía lo que se avecinaba: Sans estaba apunto de hacer su típica introducción.-¿ No sabes saludar a un nuevo amigo? Dame la mano.

El asustado humano parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr, pero finalmente se decidió a tomar la mano de Sans. El resultado fue el sonido de un pedo. El humano se quedó paralizado un par de segundos, pero finalmente comenzó a reír.

-je, el truco del cojín de pedos en la mano: siempre es divertido- le explicó Sans al humano.- soy sans. sans el esqueleto.

-Oh, entonces creo que esto es suyo- dijo el humano, aún nervioso, pero ya no tan asustado. Junto al humano había un carrito con una caja de cartón que parecía un poco pesada. Frisk miró a Sans con curiosidad, pero este estaba ocupado firmando los papeles de confirmación a que había recibido el pedido. Cuando el esqueleto terminó, volvió a tenderle los papeles al repartidor, quien a su vez dejó la caja en el interior de la casa.- Siento mi actitud poco profesional, es la primera vez que trato con monstruos- añadió para disculparse.

-tranquilo: suele pasar- le dijo Sans quitando importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, debo marcharme a seguir con mi trabajo. Un placer.

-lo mismo. Adiós- se despidió Sans antes de cerrar la puerta.- majo el chaval, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Frisk, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- tú siempre tan elocuente.

-BUENO, YA HE TERMINADO DE ORDENAR MI HABITACIÓN- informó Papyrus bajando la escalera-. SANS, ¿QUÉ ES ESA CAJA? ¿MÁS ARTÍCULOS DE BROMA?

-nah. pero gracias por la idea: ya sé que es lo próximo que voy a pedir por internet- le respondió su hermano mientras abría la caja.

Para sorpresa de Frisk y Papyrus, el contenido de la caja eran una serie de libros sobre temas específicos relacionados con la física. Frisk miró a Sans con curiosidad: había adivinado que Sans tenía un pasado relacionado con la ciencia (el bucle de libros de física cuántica dentro de libros bromas, la extraña máquina que había encontrado en su trastero o el conocimiento que Sans tenía sobre las líneas temporales eran suficiente prueba de ello), pero no entendía por qué Sans había decidido adquirir más libros de pronto. Papyrus, por su parte se había quedando mirando el contenido de la caja, con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro.

-La cosa es, que si de verdad esta es la buena y la línea temporal no va a volver a reiniciarse- comenzó a decir Sans- quizás sea el momento de que vuelvan a importarme las cosas. y como primer paso... bueno, he decidido meterme en la universidad a estudiar física- anunció finalmente.- veréis, alphys me estuvo comentando el otro día que se había apuntado y me pareció una buena idea. y esto - añadió señalando a los libros- es básicamente lo que entra en el primer semestre. Me voy a tener que dejar los huesos estudiando.

-SANS... - comenzó a decir Papyrus.

-¿qué?

-¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE NI SI QUIERA ME HA IMPORTADO ESE ÚLTIMO CHISTE!- exclamó de pronto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (bueno, de un lado a otro del cráneo porque los esqueletos no tienen orejas). Acto seguido, le dio a Sans un enorme abrazo.- CUANDO TE VI RENDIRTE DE ESA MANERA ME PREOCUPÉ MUCHO. POR NO HABLAR DE TUS EPISODIOS NOCTURNOS CON ESAS PESADILLAS TAN HORRIBLES. PENSABA QUE SI TE QUEDABAS AHÍ SIN HACER NADA IBAS A ACABAR MAL. NO CONSEGUÍA ENTENDER LO QUE TE PASABA PERO... NO SABÍA COMO AYUDARTE DE OTRA MANERA QUE NO FUERA TENERTE OCUPADO Y CONSOLARTE CUANDO LO NECESITARAS. PERO AL FINAL HAS SALIDO ADELANTE SIN MI AYUDA. DEBES PENSAR QUE SOY EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO.

Sans se quedó mirando a su hermano, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-no. yo nunca he creído eso- le negó Sans.- eres el mejor. eres el más guay. sin ti no habría podido aguantar todo lo que ha pasado- le confesó Sans, devolviendo el abrazo.- tu eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, hermano.

-NO ME DIGAS ESO QUE ME ESTÁN ENTRANDO MÁS COSAS EN EL OJO.

-¿más lágrimas?- adivinó Sans.

-¡SÍ!

Sans dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de separarse de los brazos de su hermano.

-venga, vamos a cortar esto que esta frisk delante y se va a pensar que somos unos blandengues sentimentales y no los "hermanos adoptivos" más guays del mundo- le dijo Sans a Papyrus.

-TIENES RAZÓN.

"Sois demasiado adorables" comentó Frisk con una sonrisa.

-demasiado tarde: nos ha descubierto.

-OH NO... ¡TENDREMOS QUE CASTIGARLE!

Antes de que Frisk pudiera si quiera saber que estaba pasando, ambos esqueletos le atraparon en un enorme abrazo. Frisk se sorprendió, pero no le molestó para nada la situación. Pocos segundos después, los esqueletos le dejaron marchar.

-EN FIN, ESTO HA SIDO MUY BONITO TODO, PERO TENGO QUE DESAYUNAR YA O LLEGARÉ TARDE A MI CLASE DE COCINA CON UNDYNE. ¿ESTAÍS SEGUROS DE QUE NO QUERÉIS NADA?

Sans y Frisk negaron con la cabeza. Papyrus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a prepararse lo espaguetis.

-A TODO ESTO SANS...¿COMO PIENSAS IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD? - le preguntó a su hermano con curiosidad.- AÚN NO TE HAS SACADO EL CARNET DE CONDUCIR Y DUDO QUE YA TE CONOZCAS UN ATAJO.

-ah, esa es la mejor parte: en la universidad a la que me he apuntado, esta carrera, salvo el último año que son prácticas, se puede hacer a distancia- le explicó Sans.- no tengo que salir de casa. que vaya a volverlo a intentar no significa que vaya a dejar de ser un vago de la noche a la mañana.

-¡SANS! ERES INCREIBLE Y NO EN EL BUEN SENTIDO- exclamó Papyrus.-PERO ALGO ES ALGO, SUPONGO.

Sans se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a coger uno de los libros. Era bastante grueso y parecía tener bastante contenido. De pronto, una idea vino a su cabeza.

-eh frisk, ¿sabes qué es lo que menos me gusta de estudiar física?

_-Aquí viene...-_ pensó Frisk, preparándose para un chiste malo.

-lo que menos me gusta de estudiar física es que tiene mucha **materia.**

**-** ¡LO QUE FALTABA YA! ¡CHISTES DE EMPOLLONES! - se quejó Papyrus.- LOS ODIO MUCHO.

-¿y por qué estás sonriendo?- le cuestionó Sans entre risas.

-¡EL DOLOR DE ESE CHISTE ME HACE SONREÍR!

Sans rió ante el comentario de Papyrus y comenzó a ojear el interior del libro, pero Frisk solicitó su atención para preguntarle algo.

"¿Cuando vas a dar el siguiente paso?"

El esqueleto le miró confundido.

"depende... ¿cual crees que el siguiente paso?" le preguntó.

"Toriel" se limitó responder Frisk con una sonrisa traviesa.

"no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando : sólo somos amigos y ambos somos felices así" replicó Sans. "deberías de dejar de juntarte con Alphys: te está metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza" añadió.

Frisk se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una triste. Sans no pudo evitar notarlo.

"¿pasa algo?"

"Lo siento" respondió Frisk con culpabilidad, aquello pillando desprevenido a Sans . " Todo eso que Papyrus ha dicho antes ... fue culpa de nuestros RESET (los de Flowey, los míos y los de Chara), ¿verdad?"

Sans le miró con comprensión y un poco pena.

" eso ha quedado atrás, ¿vale? sé bien que a ti te gustaba tan poco como a mi volver a despertarte allí abajo. y también se que no fuiste tú quien hizo aquellas cosas tan horribles. además, lo de mi problema, por llamarlo de algún modo, viene de mucho antes". Al verle decir eso, Frisk quiso saber más, pero antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas, Sans añadió "no es algo de lo que me guste hablar".

"Entiendo" entendió Frisk, a quien tampoco le gustaba hablar de su pasado antes su caída en el mundo de los monstruos.

"pero se acabó" completó Sans. Frisk le miró fijamente. Le había costado mucho deshacerse de la influencia de Chara y había sufrido demasiado para conseguir aquel final. Pero esta vez, tenía la determinación necesaria para conservarlo.

"Sí... se acabó".


	7. Navidad

**Navidad**

Diciembre había llegado, y con él el frío y la nieve. Flowey ya ni si quiera salía al jardín a tomar el Sol debido al frío y se pasaba las horas en el sótano jugando al ordenador (por fin había llegado el nuevo monitor y Toriel le había hecho jurar no romperlo). Undyne sólo salía de casa lo necesario: para ir a trabajar al colegio, donde era profesora de gimnasia, y para hacer la compra. Sans y Alphys, por su parte, optaban por irse a estudiar para su carrera al nuevo establecimiento de Grillby's, el cual más lleno que nunca ya que los habitantes de New New Home que no estaban acostumbrados al frío encontraban en el local un refugio acogedor para el invierno. En cuanto a Asgore, cuando el antiguo rey no estaba ocupado organizando reuniones diplomáticas con los dirigentes humanos, había cambiado su afición a la jardinería por aprender a tejer jerseys (Toriel sospechaba que en un intento de tener una afición en común con ella).

El único cuya rutina no se había visto afectada por la bajada de temperaturas era Papyrus. Aquel día, el esqueleto había decidido ir a recoger a Frisk a la salida del colegio. Algo había cambiado en gran parte de los humanos que habitaban en la ciudad con la llegada del nuevo mes y Papyrus quería saber por qué. ¿Y quién iba a responder a sus preguntas mejor que el embajador en persona?

-ENTONCES, ¿LOS HUMANOS TIENEN UNA CELEBRACIÓN SIMILAR A LA TRADICIÓN QUE TENÍAMOS EN SNOWDIN DE PONER REGALOS BAJO EL ÁRBOL? ¿Y ES ESO POR LO QUE LOS HUMANOS QUE VIVEN AQUÍ ESTÁN DECORANDO TODO Y VAN POR AHÍ DICENDO “FELICES FIESTAS”?

Frisk asintió, y a continuación explicó que no todos los humanos la celebraban porque había muchas culturas diferentes y cada una tenía su tradición.

-¡WOWIE! ¿Y QUÉ HAY DE TI? ¿ TU HAS CELEBRADO LA NAVIDAD ALGUNA VEZ?

Frisk apartó la mirada un momento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había celebrado la Navidad? Según sus recuerdos, sus padres no habían sido creyentes de ninguna religión, pero aún así recordaba que siempre celebraban la Navidad como un momento para disfrutar con la familia.

Bueno, hasta el momento del accidente cinco años atrás.

Frisk apartó esos malos de recuerdos de su cabeza. No necesitaba volver a los recuerdos del orfanato y lo que le llevó a subir la montaña.

-SIENTO SI HE TOCADO UN TEMA SENSIBLE. DEBES PENSAR QUE SOY UN AMGIO TERRIBLE...

“Eres el mejor, Papyrus”

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY! PERO AÚN ASÍ...

“Estoy bien”

-BUENO, SI TU LO DICES...- dijo el esqueleto sin convicción.

No hablaron mucho más de camino a casa. Algo había hecho que Frisk se pusiera triste y Papyrus creía saber el que. ¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer?

Papyrus acompañó a Frisk hasta la puerta de su casa y se despidió. Tenía una brillante idea en la mente y necesitaba empezar lo antes posible.

 _Dos semanas después_  

La mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre parecía ser un día más en las vacaciones de invierno de Frisk (en concreto, el tercer día). Frisk se levantó de la cama y saludó a Flowey, quien estaba mirándole fijamente a la cara.

-Buenos días, idiota- le devolvió el saludo la flor.- Estaba a punto de despertarte... ¡estoy muy aburrido!

“¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?”

\- Tu fuiste quien se empeñó en que viniera contigo a la superficie- respondió la flor. A continuación, procedió a imitar a Frisk, recordando las palabras que le dijo por señas el día en el que había vuelto para buscarle:- “No volverá a ocurrir ningún RESET y no quiero dejarte sólo”, “venga, seguro que diviertes”, “la luz del Sol te sentará bien”,“vendremos una vez al mes para comprobar que las flores están bien”, “no voy a irme hasta que no te vengas”,“no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer” “en serio Flowey, Sans me está esperando y me ha dicho que como no consiga convencerte yo, él te va arrancar de ahí a la fuerza con tal de que volvamos a casa antes de la cena...” - Flowey pausó unos segundos.- ¡Tú me convenciste de esto! ¡ Y ahora mismo no me estoy divirtiendo!

“Vale, puede que sea mi culpa. Pero tampoco es para ponerse así...”

Flowey calló. Frisk tenía razón: su aburrimiento no era motivo para ponerse así.

-Como sea....¿ qué planes tienes para hoy?- le preguntó la flor.- Porque si no tienes nada que hacer pensaba que quizás podrías llevarme al parque.

Frisk miró a Flowey una expresión de perplejidad. ¿Flowey quería salir fuera con el frío que hacía? Extendió su mano para tocar la “frente” de la flor.

“Nope. No tienes fiebre”

-Dudo que ni siquiera pueda enfermar. Pero de verdad que me apetece salir fuera- insistió Flowey, aunque durante un segundo Frisk pudo ver en el rostro de flor aquella expresión que indicaba que ni siquiera él se creía lo que estaba diciendo.- Ma... Toriel siempre me dice que tengo que intentar ser más sociable y relacionarme con monstruos y humanos de mi edad a parte de ti y Monster Kid- añadió para convencerle.

“Bueno, vale” accedió finalmente. “Después de comer iremos al parque. Antes tengo que terminar los deberes de vacaciones”

-Deberes de vacaciones suena tan contradictorio... - comentó Flowey.

“En el colegio dicen que es para que no se nos olvide lo que hemos aprendido”

-Dos semanas no es nada. ¿Qué se te va a olvidar en ese tiempo?

“Sans dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando se lo comenté”

-Oh, genial. Ahora el asqueroso saco de huesos y yo tenemos algo en común- gruñó la planta.

\- yo también te quiero, hierbajo.

Flowey y Frisk se giraron sobresaltados: Sans estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AQUÍ!?- exclamó la planta asustada.

-primero: tori quería que comprobase si Frisk ya se había levantado. segundo: el suficiente para saber que estabas hablando mal de mi- respondió Sans, con un tono un poco amenazante en la segunda respuesta.

Ante ese tono, Flowey tragó saliva.

-¿ a qué viene esa cara? - le preguntó el esqueleto en tono de burla.- no soy de los que se toman mal los insultos. me imagino que sabes que es lo que realmente me saca de mis casillas... ¿ o me equivoco?- le interrogó Sans con cierta frialdad. Flowey asintió, recordando los tiempos en los que él era quien tenía el control de la línea temporal, en concreto aquellos en los que Sans acababa por darle una brutal, pero merecida, paliza con sus poderes.- lo suponía.- A continuación, el esqueleto se dirigió a frisk en tono mucho más cordial:- por cierto frisk, el desayuno ya debería estar listo. Toriel ha preparado tortitas. date prisa o Papyrus se las comerá todas.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!- se oyó gritar a Papyrus.- ¡MENTIR ESTÁ MAL!

-ya se que no: sólo le estaba tomando el pelo- rió Sans antes de abandonar la habitación de regreso al comedor. Frisk no tardó en seguirlo, llevando a Flowey.

Tras el desayuno, Frisk dejó a Flowey en el sótano y se fue a hacer los deberes. Toriel los había planteado para que cada alumno dedicase media hora al día a estudiar. Frisk sabía que si los terminaba lo antes posible, ya no tendría que preocuparse más por ellos y por eso dedicó toda su determinación a terminarlos aquella mañana. Para la hora de comer, Frisk ya lo había conseguido.

-Cielo, no era así como tenía pensado que se hiciesen los deberes- le reprochó Toriel a la hora de comer con dulzura en su voz.- Pero bueno, mientras no olvides lo aprendido supongo que no hay problema.

Cuando terminó de comer, Frisk informó a su madre adoptiva de sus planes. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el rostro de Toriel ( y por un segundo Frisk creyó ver como su madre le guiñaba un ojo a Flowey). A continuación, la antigua reina le pidió a Sans que acompañara a Frisk y a Flowey al parque, a lo que el esqueleto accedió de inmediato.

-¡No volváis antes de las siete! ¡Quiero decir... ¡después de la siete!- se despidió Toriel mientras Frisk se ponía su bufanda y abrigo.

Frisk encontró extrañas aquellas palabras, pero le quitó importancia. Le puso a Flowey el pequeño gorro de lana que Asgore había tejido para él y los tres salieron de casa en dirección al parque.

Al llegar al parque Sans se acomodó en uno de los bancos y decidió echarse la siesta. Frisk aprovechó para buscar a sus compañeros de clase. En la zona de los columpios encontró a Monster Kid, Snowdrake y dos humanas: Emily, una chica de piel y cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes con una mirada traviesa, y Mary, una chica de piel clara y pelo rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad. Al ver a Frisk llegar, los cuatro salieron a saludarle.

\- ¡Wow, tu hermano-planta ha salido de tu casa!- exclamó Monster Kid, sorprendido al vera Flowey.- Si que debe estar aburrido...

-¿Otro hermano?- preguntó Mary, confundida.- ¿No se suponen que sus “hermanos” eran esos dos esqueletos raros?

-¡Eh, Papyrus no es raro!- defendió Kid a su ídolo.- ¡Él es el más guay de todos! ¡Más guay que Undyne!

-¿La profe de gimnasia tiene algo de guay?- volvió a preguntar Mary, aún más confundida.

-No siempre fue profesora de gimnasia- respondió Snowdrake.- Cuando vivíamos bajo tierra era nada más y nada menos que la capitana de la guardia real.

-Eso explica que sea tan fuerte...- comentó Emily admirada.

-Mi madre dice que una lesbiana no debería darnos clase- recordó Mary de pronto.- No son de fiar.

Ante ese comentario, Emily se giró hacia Mary violentamente.

\- Lo siento por la expresión, pero tú madre es gilipollas- insultó Emily con fría furia.- Mis madres son lesbianas y son mejores que la tuya. Ella es un dinosaurio en mentalidad y aspecto.

-¡Ey! ¡No insultes a mi madre!- replicó Mary.

-¡Tu madre es un mal bicho y, según mis madres, de ser por personas como ella aún viviríamos en la Edad Media!- continuó Emily.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!- insistió Mary.

-Venga chicas, enfriad el ánimo- las interrumpió Snowdrake. Ambas se le quedaron mirando perplejas.

-Wow, Drake: ese fue un chiste digno del hermano de Papyrus- le felicitó Kid.

-¿Tú crees? Porque ese tío es muy guay- dijo Snowdrake con una sonrisa.

Frisk suspiró. Las peleas entre Mary y Emily eran algo frecuente, y pese a que normalmente Frisk solía estar de acuerdo con Emily, no podía soportar ver como las dos primeras amigas humanas que había hecho en su vida se peleaban. Por suerte, Snowdrake siempre sabía como evitar que la situación empeorara con un chiste. Mary no tenía la culpa de las opiniones de sus padres, unos conservadores que se habían mudado a New New Home por negocios.

-¿Y dices que estos son tus compañeros de clase?- le preguntó Flowey, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Je, ahora tengo claro que no pienso pisar el colegio. En fin, voy a presentarme. Soy Flowey. Flowey la flor.

-Que nombre más original...- comentó Kid.

-Dijo el que se llama Monster Kid- le replicó Snowdrake.

-Entonces...¿eres una planta parlante?- le preguntó Mary.

-No, soy un pingüino en bicicleta. No te fastidia...- gruñó la flor.

Mary se quedó mirando a Flowey con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

“Lo siento. Es un poco antipático” se disculpó Frisk.

-¿No me digas?- preguntó Emily en tono irónico.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora que Frisk y Flowey están aquí... ¿qué os parece si hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve?- sugirió Kid.

-¡Buena idea! Hagamos equipos de dos... - propuso Snowdrake.

-¡Snowdrake y yo iremos juntos! - proclamó Mary.

-Hey, ¿ y si yo prefiero estar con Emily?- se quejó el monstruo.

-Se siente, ya he decidido- rió la humana.

-Me imagino que Frisk y Flowey irán juntos- supuso Emily.

“¿Estás de acuerdo?” le preguntó frisk a la planta.

-Sí. Claro...- accedió Flowey como quien no quería la cosa.

 _-¿Una guerra de bolas nieve? ¡Qué tontería!¿Por qué aceptaría a colaborar en este absurdo plan?-_ pensaba la planta con exasperación.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...- comenzó a contar Kid, mientras todos corrían a buscar un refugio.-¡ A luchar!

Y con esas palabras, comenzó una épica batalla en la que la nieve iba y venía. Emily y Mary comenzaron a tirarse bolas de nieve la una a la otra sin piedad alguna, ignorando al resto de la pandilla. Frisk tiraba las bolas con delicadeza, cosa que sacaba de sus casillas a Flowey. La flor por su parte, hacía levitar la nieve con su magia a montones pequeños y las disparaba como quien dispara una ametralladora. Monster Kid y Snowdrake se veían indefensos antes los ataques de la planta.

-¡Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba!- exclamaba la planta, riéndose.

Mientras jugaban, el Sol comenzaba a ponerse y las faroles del parque se encendieron. Sólo entonces, Sans despertó de su siesta, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo. Miró la hora en su móvil y comprobó que aún tenían algo de tiempo antes de volver a casa.

El esqueleto miró hacia el grupo de niños: aún seguían envueltos en una batalla de bolas de nieve, pero mucho más relajada. Sans no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Flowey actuando como un niño normal por una vez. ¿Estaría Frisk en lo cierto sobre los cambios en la planta? Aún era pronto para saberlo.

Sans entonces reparó en una mujer humana que se acercaba a recoger a una de las niñas con las que jugaba Frisk. La niña se despidió del grupo y se fue con su madre, quien miraba con recelo a los monstruos con los que solía jugar su hija. Sans no conocía a esa mujer, y dudaba mucho que le interesase conocerla.

Poco después llegaron las madres de la otra niña. A ellas sí las conocía: a veces iban a casa de Toriel a tomar el té. Ambas saludaron cordialmente a al grupo y se pararon un segundo a saludar a Sans desde lejos. El esqueleto les devolvió el saludo cordialmente.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron el padre de Snowdrake acompañado por la madre de Kid. Sans se acercó a saludarles y preguntó al padre de Snowdrake sobre el estado de su mujer. La madre de Snowdrake parecía haber mejorado mucho desde que se había reunido con su familia, al igual que el resto de los Amalgamates.

Al ver que todos los amigos de Frisk se habían ido ya, Sans decidió que era el momento de volver a casa. Ya debería estar todo listo...

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa- anunció el esqueleto.- parece ser que os lo habéis pasado bien.

-Pienso decirle a Toriel que te has pasado toda la tarde durmiendo- le amenazó Flowey con cierta picardía.

-eh, que estuviera durmiendo no significa que tuviera la guardia baja por si algo malo pasase- se excusó el esqueleto.-en fin, cojamos un atajo para ir a casa.

Sans cogió de la mano a Frisk. Tras dar un par de pasos, el parque se disipó y en su lugar apareció la casa de Toriel.

-Odio cuando haces eso...- se quejó la flor, visiblemente mareada.

-¿es eso envidia porque tu tenías que arrastrar tu verde trasero por todo Underground para ir donde quisieses?- se burló Sans

-¿Envidia de ti? Nunca – replicó la planta.

Cuando entraron en casa Frisk no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Toda su familia estaba allí, incluidos Mettaton y Napstablook. La casa estaba llena de decoración navideña, con la excepción de un abeto situado en un rincón y junto al cual había un par de cajas repletas de adornos. La mesa estaba llena de comida en una extraña mezcla del plato favorito de cada uno de los comensales y de la típica comida navideña: pavo asado, caracoles, pastel, espagueti (que nunca falte el espagueti), marisco, filetes con la cara de Mettaton en su forma de rectángulo, perritos calientes,...

-¡Feliz Navidad, Frisk!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Frisk quería llorar de felicidad. Pero en lugar de ponerse a llorar, se abrazó fuertemente a Toriel.

“Gracias” le dijo a su madre.

-No ha sido cosa mía- negó Toriel.-Ha sido Papyrus.

Frisk enmendó su error y se abrazó a Papyrus.

“Gracias Papyrus”

-CONSIDÉRALO MI DISCULPA POR PONERTE TRISTE EL OTRO DÍA- le dijo el esqueleto, abrazándole de vuelta.

-Espero que te guste: han sido dos semanas de estudiar costumbres humanas y de comprar adornos Navideños- dijo Alphys.- Undyne casi llega a las manos con un humano que quería llevarse el mismo abeto que nosotros.

-¡Es que yo lo vi primero!- se defendió Undyne.-Pero el tío resultó ser un cagueta y cuando Asgore se acercó a calmar los ánimos, salió huyendo- añadió entre risas.

-Ni si quiera estaba intentando parecer amenazador- se lamentó Asgore.

-Blooky y yo hemos estado aprendiendo a tocar los villancicos más pegadizos- informó Mettaton. Napstablook se limitó a asentir con timidez. El robot se aclaró su inexistente garganta y comenzó a cantar:- pero mira como beben los peces en el río...

-no entiendo ese- le interrumpió Sans, cosa que pareció molestar a Mettaton.- ¿por qué iba a tirar alguien equipamiento informático al agua?

-Oh dios mío Sans...- comenzó a decir Alphys, antes de empezar a reírse. Toriel tardó unos segundos más en entender el chiste, pero cuando lo hizo su risa se oyó más fuerte que la de Alphys.

-¡SANS! ¡NO INTERRUMPAS LA PRECIOSA VOZ DE METTATON!- le riñó Papyrus a su hermano. El otro esqueleto se disculpó, aunque en el fondo no lo sentía ni lo más mínimo.

-Gracias Papyrus- le agradeció Mettaton.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡METTATON SABE MI NOMBRE!- exclamó Papyrus.

-Papyrus, nos conocemos desde hace meses... - le recordó el robot.

-¡ESO NO LO HACE MENOS EMOCIONANTE!

El resto de la familia miraba la escena con estupefacción.

-En fin... ¿y si comenzamos la fiesta ya?-sugirió Asgore.- La comida se va a enfriar...

-Oh, cierto.¡ A comer todos!- anunció Toriel.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Incluso Flowey se les había unido, aunque no comía nada. Toriel se mostraba más amable con Asgore que de costumbre y Frisk lo atribuía al espíritu navideño. Mettaton cantó un par de villancicos mientras Napstablook marcaba el ritmo, y Undyne relató la historia de como el perro molesto robó la última caja de marisco que quedaba y pasó un buen rato persiguiéndolo por el supermercado.

\- Ahora venía decorar el árbol, ¿no?- recordó Asgore cuando terminaron de cenar,

-¡ASÍ ES!- confirmó Papyrus.- ¡LA ESTRELLA ES LO ÚLTIMO Y, SEGÚN MIS INVESTIGACIONES, ES EL MÁS JOVEN DE LA CASA QUIEN DEBE PONERLA!

Todos juntos decoraron el árbol de Navidad. En algún momento mientras lo hacían, Sans había cogido las luces para el árbol y se las había puesto alrededor de sus huesos.

-¡mirad! ¡la luz de la navidad me llena por dentro!- bromeó el esqueleto.

Papyrus gruñó de exasperación y comenzó a quitarle las luces. Toriel, por su parte, encontró la broma de Sans adorable.

En otra ocasión, Mettaton había puesto un trozo de muérdago entre Alphys y Undyne, quienes estaban poniendo unos adornos en forma de copos de nieve.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exigió saber la antigua capitana de la guardia real, molesta.

-Es una costumbre humana- respondió el robot.- Las parejas suelen besarse bajo el muérdago. Más vale que lo hagáis: porque estoy filmando.

Undyne y Alphys se pusieron rojas como un tomate. Acto seguido, la mujer pez le dio un enorme capón al robot.

-¡¿Pero tendrás morro?!¡¿Cómo puedes ser el primo del fantasma más dulce y adorable del mundo?!- le reprochó Undyne.

-Oh...gracias por el cumplido- agradeció Napstablook - Pero no me lo merezco...

-¡Blooky! ¡¿ Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si la gente dice cosas buenas sobre ti es porque son ciertas?!- le riñó su primo.- Deja de infravalorarte.

-eso. arriba ese espíritu, napstablook- le intentó animar Sans, haciendo de paso un chiste.

-¡SANS NO!- le gritó Papyrus.

-venga. una cena navideña sin chistes malos no es cena ni es nada- se rió Sans.- muchas familias humanas cuentan chistes malos para pasar el rato en días como hoy.

-LOS HUMANOS SON RAROS...

Tras casi una hora, consiguieron terminar de decorar el árbol. Como punto final, Asgore levantó a Frisk y le ayudó a poner la estrella. La verdad, es que el árbol había quedado demasiado recargado de decoración para su gusto, pero lo importante era que lo habían hecho todos juntos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en el sótano. Alphys había leído que los humanos solían emitir películas navideñas en esas fechas y se le ocurrió la idea de verlas todos juntos mientras comentaban y comían dulces. Una de esas películas era “el Grinch”, y cada vez que el personaje que daba nombre a la película hablaba, Flowey recibía una serie de miradas.

-¿Qué? ¡No me parezco en nada a ese!- exclamó una de las veces.- A ver si acaba ya esta estupidez de película...

Cuando terminó la película, comenzó otra que a ninguno le pareció demasiado interesante (iba de un niño al que sus padres le dejaban sólo en casa el día de Navidad), por lo que decidieron ponerse a jugar a algún juego de mesa.

Cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche, Toriel decidió que ya era hora de dar por concluida la fiesta. Aún así, sugirió que todos se quedaran a dormir en casa.

-Nos encantaría, pero mañana tenemos un compromiso: todo el grupo vamos a ir a tocar a una ciudad humana en una gala con fines benéficos- le informó Mettaton.- Otra vez será.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el fantasma.- Espero que no te haya disgustado...

-No hay problema. Además, lo hacéis por una buena causa. Nunca me enfadaría por algo así- le tranquilizó Toriel.

-En ese caso, nos despedimos ya: debo estar bien recargado para la gala. ¡Hasta otra! ¡A ver si celebramos otra fiesta para fin de año!- se despidió Mettaton.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme. No tendríais que haberlos molestado tanto por mí... adiós- se despidió Napstablook.

Ambos primos no tardaron en irse de la casa.

-Yo no voy a quedarme tampoco- anunció Asgore poco después.- Dado la situación entre los dos, no lo veo apropiado.

-No esperaba menos- dijo Toriel con cierta indiferencia.

-Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme- añadió el antiguo rey.

-No hablemos de esto en una noche como esta- le cortó Toriel, con cierta tristeza.

-Tienes razón- suspiró Asgore.- En fin, me voy...

Frisk se acercó al enorme monstruo y le dio un abrazo como consolación.

-Je, gracias Frisk- agradeció el monstruo.- Duerme bien.

Asgore se despidió de Undyne, Alphys, Sans y Papyrus y salió de la casa. Quizás algún día Toriel le perdonaría, pero aquel no era ese día.

-¿Vosotros os quedáis entonces?- preguntó Toriel a quienes quedaban.

-¡Nosotras dos por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Undyne.

-Aunque puede que estemos un poco apretados... sólo hay un cuarto de invitados y no es muy grande- comentó Alphys.

-por mi no hay problema: yo duermo en el sofá- dijo Sans.

-¡Y YO ME HE TRAIDO UN SACO DE DORMIR!- informó Papyrus.- ¿PUEDO DORMIR EN TU CUARTO, FRISK?

“No hay problema”

-¡GENIAL!

-Bueno, en ese caso mejor será que os acostéis ya- les dijo Toriel en un tono maternal.- Tengo entendido que este no es un día para estar levantados hasta tarde.

No tardaron en hacerle caso a Toriel. Rápidamente, Alphys y Undyne se dirigieron al cuarto de invitados, sans se limitó a acomodarse en el sofá y Papyrus situó su saco de dormir junto a la cama de Frisk. Poco después todos se acostaron.

-OYE FRISK,¿ES CIERTO QUE EL SANTA DEL MUNDO HUMANO VIENE ESTA NOCHE?- le preguntó el esqueleto antes de que se quedasen dormidos Frisk asintió como respuesta.- ¿CREES QUE TENDRÁ ALGO PARA MI?- añadió ilusionado.

“Nunca se sabe con Santa”

-LO TOMARÉ COMO UN SÍ- sonrió Papyrus.

Frisk le sonrió de vuelta. No recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en años. Jamás habría pensado que volvería a pasar una Navidad feliz. La verdad, no le importaría si Santa no venía ese año. Volver a tener una familia que le quisiese tanto era el mejor regalo de todos. Con aquel pensamiento tan alegre en su mente, no tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, había un montón de regalos bajo el árbol.

-¡Vaya, parece ser que Santa Claus vino anoche!- anunció Toriel.- ¡Hay regalos para todos! Hasta para Flowey.

Flowey la miró sorprendido, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Todos se acercaron al árbol y comenzaron a abrir los paquetes dirigidos a su nombre. De parte de Toriel y Asgore había un par de jerseys para cada uno (salvo para Flowey) y de parte de Mettaton y Napstablook el nuevo disco de su banda, que aún no estaba a la venta, firmado y dedicado personalmente a cada uno.

-¡ La edición coleccionista de la primera temporada de Mew Mew!- exclamó Alphys emocionada al ver su regalo.

-Ese te lo he hecho yo. Me costó la misma vida encontrarla- comentó Undyne mientras abría su regalo.-¡Oh! ¡Crema protectora para escamas de la mejor marca! ¿Cómo sabías que me hacía falta?

-¿Cómo no iba a saber lo que el hace falta a mi futura esposa?- se sonrojó alphys.- Oh, por el envoltorio se ve que este es de Sans- comentó mirando a un paquete malamente envuelto.- ¡Una funda para el portátil de Mew Mew! No tenías que haberte molesta...

-¡El “Call of Honor 45”! - la interrumpió Flowey.- ¡El mejor juego online para acabar con las esperanzas y sueños de otros jugadores de mi edad! Gracias, Toriel.

-No me gustan esa clase de juegos, pero sabía que era lo único que te haría ilusión- suspiró Toriel.- Sólo prométeme que lo usaras con responsabilidad...

-¡UN ESPEJO CON LA FORMA DE METTATON! -exclamó Papyrus.-¡GRACIAS, SANS!

\- gracias a ti por la camiseta- le agradeció Sans, poniéndose una camiseta en la que se leía “professional PUN-isher”.- Eh, frisk...¿no abres tus regalos?

“Es que yo... no os he regalado nada”

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Gracias a ti somos libres! Eso vale como regalo para las próxima cinco navidades- le dijo Undyne con una sonrisa.

Frisk le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a abrir sus regalos. El de Sans era una camiseta en la que ponía “my gender is to be DETERMINED”, e inmediatamente decidió ponérsela siempre que pudiera. De parte de Papyrus, una foto en la que salía él junto a Frisk y Sans enmarcada en un marco hecho con macarrones y espaguetis pegados y en cuyo centro había una placa que ponía “MEJORES HERMANOS (ADOPTIVOS) Y AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE” en la caligrafía de Papyrus. Alphys la había regalado la colección completa de uno de los pocos animes que le había encantado a Frisk (la historia de una chica mágica que viajaba a través del tiempo una y otra vez para salvar a la persona que más quería). Por último, Undyne le había regalado un par de pesas.

Había dos paquetes más, una para Papyrus y otro para Frisk, cosa que pareció dejar bastante confundidos al resto de la familia.

-eh, ¿de quien es eso?- preguntó Sans.

-Aquí pone que es de parte de Santa Claus- leyó Toriel, sorprendida.- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¡BIEN! ¡HA VENIDO!- exclamó Papyrus emocionado, desenvolviendo su paquete con una increíble agilidad.-¡LA FIGURA QUE FALTABA PARA COMPLETAR MI COLECCIÓN! ¡EL SANTA DEL MUNDO HUMANO ES TAN BUENO COMO EL DE LOS MONSTRUOS!

Frisk se animó a abrir su regalo. En su interior había una bola de nieve muy peculiar. En vez de un muñeco de nieve o una escena navideña, en su interior había pequeñas miniaturas de todos los miembros de su familia. Junto a la bola de nieve, había una nota en una caligrafía que no conocía.

“ _Queridx Frisk,_

_Sé que no pedías nada por Navidad, pero alguien tan especial como tú no podía quedarse sin un regalo. El futuro que te espera a ti y a ti familia es incierto, pero espero que cada vez que mires esta bola de cristal, recuerdes que es lo que de verdad importa incluso en los momentos más oscuros._

_Buena suerte._

_-Firmado, Santa Claus.”_

Frisk se quedó mirando la bola. Una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo. Sí, el futuro era incierto, pero si alguna vez dudaba, sólo tenía que recordar a su familia para saber que era lo correcto.

***Pasar una Navidad perfecta con tu familia, te llena de Determinación.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Siento haber pasado un tiempo sin publicar, pero, para compensar, aquí tenéis un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestro apoyo.
> 
> Lo siento si encontráis algunos errores a lo largo de este fic. A veces termino de escribirlos tan cansada que sólo quiero publicarlos. Cuando tenga tiempo libre me dedicaré a corregirlo desde el primer capítulo.


	8. Rol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar nada. El motivo ha sido que el disco duro de mi ordenador decidió irse de vacaciones. Y por irse de vacaciones quiero decir que se estropeó y tuve que conseguir otro (menos mal que estaba de garantía y no he tenido que pagar nada).

**Rol**

\- "Ante vosotros se haya la fortaleza impenetrable del temido señor tenebroso Ardolus. Ha sido un largo viaje, pero finalmente habéis llegado a vuestro destino. Sin embargo, la fortaleza se haya rodeada por una barrera mágica. ¿Habrá algún modo de romperla?"

Habían necesitado diez sesiones más de lo que Alphys había esperado, pero finalmente los jugadores habían logrado llegar al final del rol que ella y Frisk habían desarrollado. Cuando había decidido introducir a sus amigos y futura esposa al apasionante mundo del rol, la lagarto otaku jamás había esperado que la mayoría de ellos hubiera accedido. El grupo que había estado jugado aquella partida estaba compuesto por Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Asgore y, para sorpresa de todos, Flowey. Probablemente Frisk les hubiera influenciado para ello, sobre todo a Flowey, aunque todos solían salir de las sesiones de rol bastante contentos.

-Es turno de Papyrus- informó Alphys.

El esqueleto meditó unos instantes, pero tras unos segundos sin ocurrírsele nada, decidió pasar el relevo.

-CEDO MI TURNO A UNDYNE- informó Papyrus a la Game Master.-¿ALGUNA IDEA, OH PALADINA DE LA JUSTICIA?- preguntó Papyrus haciendo de su personaje, un guerrero humano llamado "El gran héroe legendario sin nombre" quien era famoso en tierras lejanas por sus hazañas heroicas.

-¡Tiro por fuerza de voluntad para deshacer la barrera con mi espada legendaria!- exclamó Undyne, cuyo personaje, la paladina humana Marcia, había asumido las dotes de liderazgo ya que era ella la heroína destinada a liberar aquella tierra del dominio de Ardolus.

-Undyne... no todo puede ser resuelto por fuerza de voluntad en este juego- le recordó Alphys exasperada. Undyne había dedicado todos los puntos de experiencia ganados por su personaje o bien a fuerza física o bien a fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Eso es porque nadie tiene la suficiente determinación!

-¿Qué hacemos, Frisk? ¿Dejamos que tire?- le consultó Alphys a su Game Master junior. Frisk asintió como respuesta.- Muy bien... si consigues sacar tres 20 seguidos, la barrera se romperá- accedió Alphys finalmente, convencida de que las probabilidades eran tan bajas que era imposible que Undyne consiguiera su objetivo.

Undyne tiró el primer dado y salió un 20. Confiada por el resultado, tiró un segundo y salió otro 20. Alphys comenzó a sudar…

-¡TOMA YA! ¡En tu cara, barrera!- exclamó Undyne cuando apareció un tercer 20.

-buena- felicitó Sans.

-No me lo creo...- murmuraba Alphys, estupefacta.

-Este juego es estúpido- se quejó Flowey, a quien nunca le había tocado un 20.

-"La paladina de la justicia alza su espada legendaria y corre con un grito de batalla hacia la barrera. El acero choca contra la magia de Ardolus"- comenzó a narrar Alphys a regañadientes. Se supone que deberían de haber usado los artefactos legendarios que habían recogido por el camino.-" Marcia siente como la magia de la barrera le recorre su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, pero la campeona no retrocede. Finalmente, Marcia se sobrepone a la energía mágica y hace pedazos la barrera"- terminó.- Undyne, tu personaje recibe quince puntos de daño debido al impacto inicial de la energía. A tu personaje sólo le quedan ocho puntos de vida.

-No pasa nada: Asgore me curará ahora, que es su turno- aceptó la antigua capitana de la guardia real.

-Recuerda que mi personaje sólo puede curarte cinco puntos de vida por turno como mucho- le informó el aludido.

-Pues menudo elfo clérigo estás hecho-le echó en cara Undyne.

-PERO ESO ES POR CULPA DE TU BRAZALETE MEDIO MALDITO- le recordó Papyrus.-DEBERÍAS DESEQUIPARLO.

-¿Y perder la bonificación de +20 de ataque ahora que nos queda nada para el jefe final? Ni de broma- se negó Undyne.

-esperad, ¿ya nos toca el jefe final?- preguntó Sans de pronto. Alphys gruñó un poco, pero Frisk soltó una risilla ante el despiste del esqueleto.- je, y mi personaje aún está a nivel cuatro…¿puedo tirar para que mi personaje abandone la misión y se vaya a la taberna más cercana?

El personaje de Sans era... Sans. Sí, había decidido hacerse a sí mismo como personaje del rol porque era lo más cómodo, aunque al menos le había puesto una historia de fondo más o menos decente: en el rol era un esqueleto alquimista resucitado por un nigromante cuya misión ser el acompañante de "El gran héroe legendario sin nombre".

-¿Puedo tirar para matar al personaje de Sans y robarle la magia con mi habilidad?- le consultó Flowey a Frisk.-Total, para lo que la usa...

Por su parte, Flowey había decidido crear un mago oscuro elfo llamado Oscurus, cuyo objetivo era derrotar a Ardolus para robarle sus poderes y convertirse en el nuevo señor tenebroso del reino.

-No y no. Estamos casi al final. - se negó Alphys a las peticiones de ambos.-No es momento para irse o traicionar a nadie.

-Pienso traicionar a todos igualmente en cuanto nos carguemos al jefe- murmuró Flowey.

-Bueno, sigamos con la historia… "El grupo de valientes héroes corre hacia Marcia y ven que está herida". Tu turno, Asgore.

\- Gore decide que lo mejor es usar un hechizo de curación antes de entrar en el castillo- decidió Asgore, a quien no se le había ocurrido un nombre mejor para su personaje. El antiguo monarca tiró un dado.

-Un diez. A tu nivel eso significaría que Marcia recuperaría la mitad de su salud total, pero debido a la maldición del brazalete sólo recupera cinco puntos- informó Alphys.

-TE LO DIJE- le echó en cara Papyrus a su amiga.

-Cállate- refunfuñó esta.

Alphys tosió para aclararse la garganta y prosiguió con la narración:

-"Con su líder encontrándose ligeramente mejor, el grupo de valientes héroes entra en la siniestra fortaleza. La oscuridad lo envuelve todo y sólo Oscurus gracias a su visión nocturna puede ver lo que ocurre alrededor". ¿Qué harás Flowey?

La flor estaba tentada para aprovechar la ventaja de su personaje para apuñalar al resto. Sin embargo, decidió que no era momento aún.

-Voy a tirar para explorar la sala- informó la flor antes de tirar el dado con su magia.

-Un catorce. No está mal…- comentó Alphys.- "Oscurus consigue detectar que hay una placa de pinchos en el techo, pero no consigue encontrar qué es lo que activaría la trampa. El elfo informa de esto al resto del grupo".

-¡Maldito Ardolus y sus trampas!- exclama Undyne haciendo de Marcia.- ¡Juro por mi vida que acabaré con ese maldito señor tenebroso!

-Bueno, bueno. Enfadarnos no logrará nada- trata de calmarla Gore.- Quizás Sans tenga alguna idea.

-¿no tenía yo un caparazón de tortuga gigante que nunca llegué a usar?- preguntó Sans revisando el inventario de su personaje.-sí, aquí está. muy bien, aprovechando que es el más pequeño del grupo, sans se coloca el caparazón de tortuga y corre hacia la trampa.

-¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA!

Sans tira el dado y consigue un dieciocho.

-"La trampa se activa y cae sobre Sans. Por suerte, el caparazón de tortuga protege su cuerpo y evita que los pinchos lo atraviesen. El caparazón deja la trampa atascada con un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para que todo el grupo se arrastre".

-CASI CONSIGUES QUE TE MATEN- le regañó Papyrus haciendo de su personaje.

-tío, soy un muerto viviente.

-¡PUES CASI TE CONVIERTES EN UN MUERTO NO VIVIENTE!

-Eso suena un poco redundante- comentó el personaje de Asgore.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que la trampa está desactivada. ¡Ya podemos ir a darle una paliza a Ardolus!- proclamó la líder.

-¿No tendríamos que sacar primero al asqueroso saco de huesos de ahí?- remarcó el elfo de Flowey.

-oh, tengo una idea… hago que mi personaje se arrastre fuera del caparazón- decidió Sans.- ¿tengo que tirar para esto?

-No: dado el tamaño de tu personaje lo doy por válido. Prosigamos: "tras arrastrarse por debajo de la trampa, el grupo, guiado por Oscurus, atraviesa la sala hasta dar con una enorme puerta. La puerta se abre automáticamente cuando todo el grupo se haya frente a ella. Al entrar en la siguiente sala, el semi-elfo conocido como Ardolus el temible por fin hace acto de aparición. '¡Soy el gran Ardolus! ¡Amo y señor de estas tierras!' anuncia el temible archimago."

-¡Estas tierras no son tuyas!- exclama Undyne en su papel.- ¡Yo, la heroína Marcia, y mi grupo de valientes pondremos fin a tu reinado de terror y yo conseguiré vengar a mi padre!

-"El señor tenebroso se ríe con malicia. '¿Vengar a tu padre? YO SOY TU PADRE' "

Asgore y Papyrus soltaron un gemido de sorpresa. Sans se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido semejante topicazo?- exclamó Flowey enfadado.

"Culpa mía" le comunica Frisk. "Pero Alphys secundó la idea".

-Jeje. Me pareció apropiado- comentó Alphys.- Bueno, Undyne…¿Cómo reacciona Marcia ante esta revelación?

-Ja jaja- se ríe Undyne con sarcasmo interpretando su papel .- ¡¿Qué tu eres mi padre?! ¡NI DE COÑA! El amable rey quien me crió como si fuera su hija y a quien tú mataste a sangre fría es mi padre. ¡Tú no eres más que un villano y vas a caer!- exclama con fuerza.- Marcia ataca a Ardolus directamente con su espada legendaria.

Con una tirada más que decente de Undyne dio comienzo la batalla final. Alphys y Frisk miraban con orgullo como los jugadores cooperaban entre ellos para derrotar al jefe final. Los personajes de Undyne y Papyrus atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo de manera coordinada, apenas dando tiempo a Ardolus a conjurar su magia, el personaje de Asgore curando las heridas que ambos pudieran sufrir. El personaje de Sans, pese a tener el nivel más bajo del grupo, consiguió envenenar al jefe tras un primer intento fallido, lo que facilitó bastante las cosas. El personaje de Flowey se limitaba a lanzar hechizos de magia negra desde una distancia segura. Finalmente, en menos turnos de los que Alphys había predicho, Ardolus fue derrotado.

-"Tras la larga batalla, Ardolus no tiene fuerzas para continuar combatiendo"-comienza a narrar Alphys.-"Su energía vital está al mínimo y las espadas de Marcia y el héroe sin nombre están peligrosamente cerca del pecho del señor tenebroso." ¿Alguien quiere realizar una última acción?

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Flowey hizo levitar el dado con su magia y gritó con fuerza:

-¡Antes de que alma de Ardolus desaparezca, tiro para robarle sus poderes a Ardolus y utilizarlos para matar al resto del grupo!

-¿¡QUÉ?!- exclamaron a la vez Undyne, Papyrus y Asgore.

-me lo esperaba- comentó Sans.

Flowey arrojó el dado con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sonrisa que se borró cuando el dado dejo de botar y pudo contemplar el resultado.

Un 1.

-je. pifia- se rió Sans.

-"Antes de que Oscurus pueda terminar de conjurar el hechizo para robar la magia de Ardolus, el alma de este desaparece. Sin embargo, el resto del equipo ha oído como el elfo oscuro conjuraba su siniestra magia. Al descubrir que Oscurus trataba de traicionarles, ¿cómo reaccionara el resto del equipo?" Turno de Sans.

-¿Cómo qué turno de Sans?- pregunto la flor temerosa.

Sans miró a la flor, su sonrisa volviéndose algo siniestra.

-tiro para que oscurus pase un mal rato...- anuncia el esqueleto.

Sans tiró el dado y consiguió un 20 perfecto. Flowey tragó saliva: a pesar de la diferencia de nivel, dudaba que su personaje fuera a salir vivo de aquella.

-¡NO VUELVO A JUGAR A ESTA BASURA!- exclamó la flor tirando la ficha de su personaje al aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, me gusta jugar al rol de mesa aunque no lo haga muy a menudo.


	9. Exámenes

Exámenes

A Frisk se le hacía extraño ir al colegio en Sábado, pero aún más extraño se le hacía que no iba a ir para asistir a clase, sino acompañando a Alphys y Sans a realizar sus exámenes de la universidad a distancia junto a Papyrus y Undyne.

Un par de semanas atrás, el decano de la Universidad se había puesto en contacto con la embajada de New New Home (es decir, con Asgore y Frisk) para solicitar el permiso de establecer la escuela local como uno de los centros educativos donde los alumnos que estudian a distancia pudiesen hacer los exámenes, dado que el anterior centro (situado en la comarca vecina) se encontraba en un proceso de reforma que se antojaba largo. Pensando en sus amigos, Frisk no había dudado en aceptar.

Así, aquel Sábado de Febrero, la escuela no estaba llena de niños y adolescentes, si no de unos doscientos adultos de diferentes edades, muchos procedentes de las ciudades vecinas, en diversos estados de nerviosismo. La mayoría eran humanos, aunque también podría verse entre la multitud algún que otro monstruo. 

-No creo que vaya a aprobar- confesó Alphys de pronto.- Ni si quiera sé para qué me presento. Claramente esto está condenado al fracaso.  
-tonterías alphys: llevamos preparándonos varios meses- le replicó Sans a su compañera de clase  
\- ¿Tú no estás nervioso?- le preguntó la lagarto al esqueleto.  
\- no: si suspendo tampoco es que se vaya a acabar el mundo- respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.  
-MIRA, POR UNA VEZ TENGO QUE DARLE LA RAZÓN A MI HERMANO. SÓLO HAZLO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDAS- le ánimo Papyrus.  
“Siempre puedes volver a intentarlo en Junio” le comunicó Frisk.  
-¡¿A eso lo llamáis dar ánimos?!- exclamó Undyne.- Estáis de coña, ¿no?...¡Son los ánimos más cutres que he oído nunca!- criticó la antigua capitana de la guardia real. Luego, se giró hacia su novia y le dijo:- ¡Escúchame Alphys! ¡Vas a entrar en el colegio, vas a ir al aula que te han asignado y te vas a enfrentar a ese examen como lo haría Mew Mew!  
-¿Controlando la mente del profesor?- le cuestionó Alphys.

Undyne enmudeció unos instantes ante tal respuesta.

-Vale... ese era un mal ejemplo- admitió Undyne. Luego, con voz más segura, añadió:- la cosa es que, como los personajes de anime en su batalla final, no puedes rendirte ahora. Vas a demostrarle a esos profesores patéticos de la universidad lo brillante que eres. No en vano eras la Científica Real.  
-Una científica real con un montón de errores a la espalda- le recordó Alphys.  
-alphys, esos errores son cosa del pasado. si te vas a poner a pensar en eso ahora, seguro que suspendes- le recomendó Sans.  
-En serio, ¿cómo lo haces para estar tan tranquilo?- le cuestionó.  
-es mi naturaleza- respondió Sans.- además, sé que hay cosas peores que suspender un examen.  
-PUES YO CREO QUE SI QUE ESTÁS ALGO NERVIOSO- opinó Papyrus dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha.  
-¿en que te basas para decir eso?- le preguntó Sans, ya no tan seguro de si mismo como antes.  
-NO HAS SOLTADO NINGÚN CHISTE EN TODO EL DÍA, Y SÉ DE SOBRA QUE ESO SÓLO PUEDE SIGNIFICAR QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BAJO PRESIÓN O MUY MUY ENFERMO- explicó su hermano.- Y ES EVIDENTE QUE AHORA MISMO GOZAS DE BUENA SALUD.  
“Ahí te ha dado” comentó Frisk.  
-bueno, vale. un poco nervioso si que estoy- confesó el esqueleto finalmente.- ¿pero me vas a culpar? no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hice un examen... ¿acaso he hecho un examen alguna vez?   
-Vaya, eso sí que es tener mala memoria- murmuró Undyne.  
-pero mis nervios no son nada.- insistió el Sans.- es sólo un pequeño gusanillo ahí en la barriga.  
-LOS ESQUELETOS NO TENEMOS BARRIGA.  
-es una forma de hablar.

Papyrus iba a replicar, pero de pronto un joven humano se acercó al grupo. Era de pelo negro y ojos castaños, de nariz pequeña y llevaba gafas y perilla.

-¿ Alphys y Sans?- preguntó el joven a los monstruos.  
-¡Esteban!- exclamaron los aludidos al reconocerle.  
-¡Sí! ¡Por fin caras familiares! ¡Es estupendo conoceros en persona!- dijo el humano con gran entusiasmo.  
-¿Quién es este?- preguntó Undyne cortantemente.  
-Un “compañero de clase”, por llamarlo de algún modo- le informó Alphys. -Hemos realizado varias tareas juntos vía vídeo-llamada. Esteban, esta es mi novia Undyne.  
-Hola , soy Esteban Colorado Alphys habla mucho de ti. Dice que tienes unos músculos impresionantes y que cuando te los acaricia...  
-¡ESTEBAN!- exclamó Alphys roja como un tomate. Undyne también estaba algo colorada.  
-oye, no habléis de esas cosas que están los peques delante- les riñó Sans en tono de broma señalando a Frisk y Papyrus.  
-Un momento... ¡ tu debes de ser Frisk!- exclamó el humano reconociendo a Frisk tendiéndole la mano.- ¡Te he visto en las noticias varias veces! 

Frisk se quedó mirando a Esteban un tiempo. En realidad, no se le daba tan bien tratar con humanos adultos como trataba con los monstruos, dado que solía desconfiar de ellos. Pero este chico parecía ser amigable y si Sans había aceptado su amistad, no podía ser mala persona. Finalmente, Frisk estrechó la mono del joven estudiante de física.

-¡Gracias a ti y tu labor en la liberación e integración de los monstruos he podido conocer a dos amigos maravillosos!- le agradecía Esteban mientras sacudía la mano de Frisk con entusiasmo.  
-oh vamos, chico... vas a hacer que me sonroje- rió Sans.  
\- Y esta ciudad es lo más maravilloso que he visto nunca- continuaba Estaban, tras soltar la mano de Frisk.- En cuanto tenga dinero creo que me mudaré a qui, o al menos me compraré una casa para venir en vacaciones.  
-ni si quiera hemos terminado el primer semestre...¿ y ya estás pensando en eso?- le cuestionó Sans.  
-SANS, MUCHA GENTE PLANEA SU VIDA CON ANTELACIÓN- le respondió Papyrus.  
-pero si se hace eso muchas veces acabas decepcionándote- discutió Sans.  
-CIERTO: YO NUNCA LLEGUÉ A SER CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA REAL. PERO AÚN ASÍ SEGUIRÉ ADELANTE SIENDO LA MEJOR MASCOTA REPRESENTANTE DE LOS MONSTRUOS.  
-¡Anda! ¡Tu debes de Papyrus! - exclamó Esteban de pronto, interrumpiendo el debate d ellos hermanos.- Sans también habla mucho de ti y de lo guay que eres. Encantado de conocerte  
\- ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE A TI TAMBIÉN, HUMANO DE NOMBRE ESTEBAN! - exclamó el esqueleto, estrechando la mano del joven y sacudiéndolo con tanta potencia que hasta lo levantó del suelo.-¡LOS AMIGOS DE MI HERMANO SON MIS AMIGOS, ASÍ QUE ALEGRÁTE PORQUE AHORA ERES AMIGO DEL ESQUELETO MÁS GUAY DE LA SUPERFICIE! ¡NYEH HEH HEH

Esteban le sonrió a Papyrus, aunque pronto calló en la cuenta de algo:  
-¿Habéis visto a Hanna?- preguntó el joven a sus compañeros.  
-todavía no, pero seguro que anda por ahí. esto está lleno de gente- le respondió Sans.  
-¿QUIÉN ES HANNA? ¿OTRA AMIGA VUESTRA?- preguntó Papyrus.  
-Ajá. Es nuestra otra compañera de estudio- le explicó Alphys.- Se lleva horas y horas preguntándole a Sans sobre sus teorías de física cuántica.   
-¿Este vago sabe de cosas tan complicadas?-preguntó una confundida Undyne señalando a Sans.

Antes de que nadie le pudiera responder, sonaron unos pitidos desde megafonía. Instintivamente, Frisk se tapó las orejas con las manos porque no soportaba ese sonido (normalmente, Toriel mantenía al volumen mínimo, pero al parecer quien quiera que fuera el que se estuviera a cargo de la megafonía ahora había vuelto a subir el volumen).

-Atención, por favor- se oyó decir a una voz femenina que Frisk no reconocía.- Los exámenes comenzarán en quince minutos. A continuación, repetiremos en voz alta en que clase se realizará cada examen. Se ruega a cada alumno que acuda con la mayor rapidez posible a su aula asignada.

La mujer comenzó a leer el nombre de las diferentes carreras y los cursos en orden alfabético. 

-Primero de Física, asignaturas teóricas: aula 5B del tercer piso- anunció la mujer, sobresaltando a Alphys.- Asignaturas con ejercicios de práctica: Laboratorio 1, segundo piso a partir de las cinco de la tarde.  
-ESPERA...¿ HASTA QUE HORA VAIS A ESTAR AQUÍ?- preguntó Papyrus al oír la hora de los exámenes de prácticas.  
-Hasta cerca de las ocho de la tarde- respondió Alphys.- Al parecer no podían cuadrar los horarios y han tenido que organizar todos los exámenes el mismo día.  
-cuando salga de aquí, me voy a llevar durmiendo dos días- aseguró Sans antes de bostezar.  
-Eso es una exageración, ¿verdad?- quiso saber Esteban.  
-QUE VA: LO DICE EN SERIO EL MUY VAGO.- gruñó Papyrus.  
-En fin, mejor será que nos vayamos ya- suspiró Alphys, tratando de serenarse.- Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos este infierno de día.

Undyne le dio un beso a Alphys como despedida. La lagarto se puso roja como un tomate y, del subidón, se le quitaron los nervios.

-¡Ánimo!¡Te espero esta noche en casa de Toriel con una cena especial!- le animó Undyne.  
-Yo...¡no te defraudaré!- le prometió Alphys.  
-MUCHA SUERTE HERMANO. SI TE ATASCAS PIENSA EN LO QUE HARÍA YO- le recomendó Papyrus a su hermano.  
-gracias.  
“Mucha mierda a los tres” les deseó Frisk.  
-¿mierda?- le preguntó Sans confundido.  
-Oh, es típico de los humanos desear suerte así porque muchos creemos que desear suerte explícitamente atrae la mala suerte- explicó Esteban.- También cuando alguien tiene que realizar una actuación decimos “rómpete una pierna”.  
-je, esa me la apunto para la próxima actuación de mettaton. seguro que su cara será un poema cuando le suelte la frase- rió Sans.  
-LOS HUMANOS SOYS RAROS- opinó Papyrus.- ¡PERO NO DEBEMOS DISTRAEROS MÁS O LLEGARÉIS TARDE!  
-Oh, cierto. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Alphys saliendo corriendo hacia el edificio.  
-¡Espérame!- le gritó Esteban saliendo tras ellas.  
-que pereza correr: yo me pillo un atajo- comentó Sans perezosamente yéndose hacia la dirección contraria y desapareciendo tras un árbol.

Frisk, Undyne y Papyrus no tardaron en verse solos.

-Bueno, ¿vamos ya para casa de Toriel o qué? Tenemos que terminar la súper-tarta antes de que vuelvan- les recordó Undyne con impaciencia, empujando a ambos hacia la salida del colegio.  
-¿SEGURO QUE UNA TARTA DE KEPCHUP Y FIDEOS INSTÁNTANEOS ESTARÁ BUENA?- le cuestionó Papyrus mientras se dejaba llevar.  
-Son sus comidas favoritas: seguro que les gustará- aseguró la antigua capitana de la guardia real.  
-¡TIENES RAZÓN! -estuvo de acuerdo Papyrus.¡TAMBIÉN PODRÍAMOS ECHARLE PERRITOS CALIENTES Y HELADO DE ALGAS!-sugirió a continuación.  
-¡Bien pensado!- concordó Undyne.-¡Va a ser la mejor tarta de la historia!

Frisk trató de ocultar su expresión de asco lo mejor que podía. Por suerte tenía planeado preparar una tarta de caramelo con Toriel a la vez que Undyne y Papyrus preparaban su atrocidad culinaria, porque si no esa cena iba a acabar en el hospital. Antes abandonar el recinto escolar, echó un rápido vistazo hacia el edificio, donde en ese instante, Sans y Alphys debían haber comenzado ya su primer examen.

”Estarán bien”- se aseguró Frisk para sí.- “Yo se las he hecho pasar peores en otras líneas temporales...” añadió en su mente con tristeza. Aunque aquellos actos no habían sido del todo conscientes, la culpa aún le pesaba.

Aún tardaron un rato en volver a casa, puesto que Undyne y Papyrus tenían que comprar los ingredientes para su “tarta”. Para cuando por fin llegaron, era la hora de comer. Frisk saludó a Flowey, quien se había pasado toda la mañana pegado al ordenador.

-¿Sabes que te digo?¡Que será divertido ver sus caras cuando suspendan!- dijo la flor con malicia cuando Frisk le habló sobre el día que les esperaba a Sans y Alphys.  
”No suspenderán” le aseguró Frisk.  
-Aguafiestas- murmuró la flor.

Frisk subió arriba a comer junto a Toriel, Undyne y Papyrus. El esqueleto y la mujer pez le comentaban a Toriel sobre su receta. Esta se limitaba a sonreír falsamente y asegurarles de que estaría buena, porque no tenía el valor suficiente para decirles que era una idea espantosa y romperles el corazón.

Tras comer rápidamente, Papyrus y Undyne decidieron ponerse manos a la obra . Pero cuando entraron en la cocina los ingredientes había desaparecido y en su lugar había un pequeño perro blanco.

-¡TÚ!- exclamó Papyrus al reconocer al perro molesto.-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON NUESTROS INGREDIENTES.-El perro ladró como toda respuesta. Papyrus se fijó un poco más de cerca y notó como el pelaje del can tenía manchas de ketchup y helado de algas.-¡TE LOS HAS COMIDO!  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Undyne enojada. En un rápido movimiento se acercó al perro, lo agarró con sus manos por el torso y comenzó a sacudirlo.-¡Maldito chucho! ¡Escupe esos ingredientes!  
-Calmaos por favor- les rogó Toriel en tono maternal.- Si el perro se los ha comido, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Venid conmigo: tengo ingredientes de sobra para tarta de caramelo en el sótano.

Undyne y Papyrus, siguieron a Toriel, desilusionados por no poder llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la cocina, Frisk le levantó el pulgar al perro como gesto de aprobación. El perro le guiñó el ojo y saltó por la ventana de la cocina. Riéndose por la bajo, Frisk abandonó la cocina y siguió a sus amigos al sótano.

 

Los cuatro pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando pasteles junto a Toriel, quien procuró que no se incendiara nada. Finalmente, a las ocho y diez de la tarde, una agotada Alphys,con un adormilado Sans descansando sobre su hombro aparecieron en la puerta de la casa.

-buen atajo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el esqueleto a su compañera en medio de un bostezo.- apenas hemos tenido que andar.  
-Ha sido raro, pero la verdad es que se agradece- respondió esta llamando al timbre. Pocos segundos después, Papyrus y Undyne se daban empujones para abrir la puerta hasta que Frisk pasó entre ellos como si nada y la abrió.  
-¡Bienvenidos!- les saludó Undyne.-Vaya, no tenéis buena cara- añadió preocupada al notar las expresiones de ambos.  
-No puedo con mi alma- respondió Alphys en un susurro.- Y Sans ni si quiera puede mantenerse en pie.  
-¿PERO QUÉ OS HAN HECHO ALLÍ?- preguntó Papyrus, mientras tomaba el relevaba a Alphys de cargar con Sans.   
-es lo que tiene tantas horas de exámenes. cierro los ojos y veo fórmulas- respondió Sans.-ni fuerzas me quedan para hacer un chiste.  
-¿Pero ha ido bien o no?- exigió saber Undyne.  
-Undyne, no les preguntes eso ahora. Claramente necesitan descansar... - le dijo Toriel. Luego, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados, añadió.- ¿Queréis cenar ¿ Os preparo un hueco para dormir hoy en mi casa?   
-La verdad, es que yo por lo menos estoy muerta de hambre. No hemos comido nada debido a los nervios- explicó Alphys.- Y gracias por la invitación.  
-yo puedo aguantar cinco minutos más si hay tarta- comentó Sans abatido.  
-¿SEGURO?- le preguntó su hermano receloso.  
-totalmente segu...- comenzó a decir Sans, pero se quedó dormido a mitad de la frase. El esqueleto comenzó a roncar sobre el hombro de su hermano.  
-¿VES? ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO ESTÁS ACOSTUMBRADO A TRABAJAR Y DE PRONTO HACES UN GRAN ESFUERZO. LO ACOSTARÉ EN EL SOFÁ DEL SÓTANO.  
-Súbete a Flowey cuando termines de acostar a Sans: ya lleva demasiado rato en el sótano... - le pidió Toriel al esqueleto, quien asintió y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Acto seguido, suspiró y añadió:- no se que voy a hacer con esa planta. Si fuera mi hijo, lo hubiera educado para tener mejor disciplina con los horarios. - Frisk comenzó a toser, la saliva habiéndosele quedado atorada tras el comentario de Toriel.- ¿Estás bien, cielo?- le preguntó su madre adoptiva, preocupada.  
“Sí, no es nada” aseguró Frisk.  
-Aunque pensándolo bien, dado que Flowey vive bajo mi techo, técnicamente tengo responsabilidad sobre él...- murmuró Toriel, meditando sobre la situación de Flowey.

Una vez Papyrus hubo vuelto, se sentaron a cenar. Alphys no abusó de la comida y se acostó temprano. Undyne salió tras ella , dejando a Frisk, Papyrus, Toriel y Flowey en el salón.

-Puff, menudos enclenques- comentó Flowey.- Eso de los exámenes no puede ser tan malo.  
-Bueno, pronto lo comprobarás- le dijo Toriel, con seriedad.  
-¿Qué?  
-He decidido que no puedes estar tanto tiempo ahí aislado en el sótano y, pensando en tu bienestar he tomado una decisión- continuó Toriel con severidad.

Flowey la miró confundido, pero entonces entendió lo que quería decir Toriel.

-No... no puedes hacer eso- murmuró la planta aterrada.  
-Flowey...- comenzó a decir Toriel.  
-¡NO!- interrumpió la planta, temiéndose lo que venía a continuación.  
-...el Lunes empiezas a ir al colegio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por la temática de este capítulo creo que podéis adivinar quien ha tenido hace poco los exámenes. Síp, yo misma (por eso no ha habido capítulos últimamente).


	10. Colegio

**Colegio**

Si Flowey hubiese tenido piernas, ahora mismo estas estarían temblando como un flan. Y si Frisk hubiese tenido las manos libres, le hubiera dicho mediante señas que le parecía irónico que a alguien como a él le diese pánico ir a la escuela, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo con delicadeza la maceta de Flowey.

Junto a ellos estaba Monster Kid, a quien le había encantado descubrir que la flor iba a incorporarse a la escuela a partir de ese día. ¡No podía esperar a ver la cara que ponía el resto de la pandilla cuando vieran que tenían un nuevo miembro!

\- En serio tío, me alegra un montón tenerte aquí- repetía Kid por quinta vez mientras los tres avanzaban hacia la entrada del colegio.

-Yo preferiría estar en casa jugando a los videojuegos- se quejó Flowey.

-Aprender es muy divertido y las clases suelen ser entretenidas- insistía Monster Kid.-Salvo las clases de historia: esas son un rollazo.

Flowey iba a decirle que dudaba que alguna clase fuera divertida, cuando de pronto una pelota de baloncesto llegó volando hacia su dirección. Iba a gritar de alarma, pero Frisk hizo uso de sus reflejos y esquivó la pelota justo a tiempo para evitar que la maceta fuese golpeada.

-¡Eh, Mark! ¡Ten cuidado!- le gritó Monster Kid a un niño de la edad de Frisk que se había acercado corriendo a recuperar el balón.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó el aludido.-¿Y esa planta? ¿Es el día de traer cosas curiosas al colegio para explicar? ¡Por qué yo no he traído nada!- añadió alarmado.

-No idiota: soy un nuevo alumno. Me llamo Flowey, y la gente me considera una especie de hermanastro de Frisk- se presentó la planta.

-Ah: así que tu eres el famoso hermano antisocial de Frisk.¿Y te llamas Flowey? ¡Y yo pensaba que Mosnter Kid tenía un nombre ridículo!- rió Mark, haciendo que Flowey le mirase con irritación.- Ups, más vale que salga corriendo a devolver el balón al gimnasio antes de que la profe Undyne se da cuenta de que falta. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

-Aún no ha empezado el día y ya quiero que este maldito sitio salga ardiendo- gruñó la planta.-¿Todos en este colegio son así de idiotas?

-Mark no es idiota. Le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente y tiene la manía de coger las cosas de otros sin permiso, pero en el fondo es buen chico-defendió Mosnter Kid a su amigo.-¿Verdad Frisk?- el aludido asintió.-¡ Es un miembro de la pandilla! ¡ Y pronto tú también lo serás!

-Que ilusión- replicó la planta con sarcasmo.

Justo cuando entraban en el edificio sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases estaban por empezar. Frisk y Monster Kid se apresuraron a subir la escalera y recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a su clase. Flowey acabó mareado debido al tambaleo que provocaba Frisk al correr. Frisk y Monster Kid entraron en la clase y ocuparon sus asientos, Frisk dejando a Flowey sobre su escritorio antes de sentarse. Había llegado a tiempo: dado que Toriel aún no estaba en clase. Mientras esperaban, unos cuantos alumnos (tanto monstruos como humanos) se acercaron a la mesa de Frisk, entre ellos las dos niñas que Flowey había conocido el día de Nochebuena, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a ambos sobre la planta.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ!- exclamó Flowey tras cinco minutos de preguntas incesantes.

\- Flowey, está prohibido gritar en clase- se escuchó la severa pero a la vez amable voz de Toriel desde la entrada.- Buenos días mis queridos alumnos. Como habéis podido comprobar, hoy contamos con un nuevo alumno, pero ya tendrá ocasión de presentarse debidamente más tarde. Ahora, por favor, ocupad vuestros asientos y procedamos a pasar lista.

-¡Sí, profesora!

Los alumnos se apresuraron a volver cada uno a su sitio, dando por fin un respiro a Flowey. Toriel comenzó a pasar lista comenzando por Cinnamon Bunny. Al oír su nombre, un joven niño conejo (quien pertenecía la familia que había inventado los famosos conejos de canela de Snowdin) levantó la mano. A continuación nombró a Frisk Dreemur, y a Flowey no pudo evitar sonarle extraño escuchar el nombre de Frisk con el apellido que en otra vida había sido también suyo. Toriel siguió llamando a los diferentes alumnos, quienes respondía con "yo" o simplemente levantando la mano, ala, aleta o cola hasta que se detuvo en Mark Spencer.

-¿Está Mark enfermo?- preguntó Toriel preocupada.

-Que va. Llega tarde, como siempre- replicó Mary, en tono pedante.

-¡Ya llego!- se oyó gritar desde el exterior de la clase un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente y un agotado Mark entrara en la clase.

-Mark, es la quinta vez que llegas tarde en un mes- le riñó Toriel al recién llegado.- Si esto sigue así tendré que tener una charla con tus padres.

-¡Lo siento! Es que me entretenido con algo- se disculpó el niño.

-¿Otra vez jugando con los balones antes de clase? - adivinó la profesora.

-Sí- admitió Mark mientras se sentaba.

Toriel suspiró resignada y procedió a terminar de pasar lista. Una vez hubo terminado, le pidió a Frisk que acercara a Flowey a la pizarra y lo exhibiera frente a la clase.

-Muy bien, Flowey: ahora te toca presentarte ante la clase. Debes decir nombre, donde vives, tu edad, tus aficiones y lo que te gustaría ser cuando sea mayor. Por favor, sé educado- le pidió Toriel.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Flowey, vivo con Frisk y Toriel, me gusta jugar a los videojuegos porque me recuerda a cuando tenía el poder de manipular el tiempo, mi edad es irrelevante y cuando sea mayor quiero convertirme en un Dios y destruir todo, aunque a corto plazo lo que me gustaría es destruir este maldito colegio. ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

Los alumnos se quedaron de piedra al oír la presentación de Flowey. Frisk por su parte, tenía ganas de hacer un "facepalm" en toda regla, pero tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo la maceta de Flowey. Vista la situación , Toriel decidió intervenir para rebajar la tensión.

-Oh, Flowey quiere convertirse en un Dios cuando sea mayor. Se puede decir que tiene de **Lirios** de grandeza. ¿Lo pilláis?- bromeó la profesora.

Aquello remató a los alumnos, salvo a Snowdrake.

-¡Buena esa, profe!- vitoreó el monstruo entre risas.

-Sácame de aquí- le rogó Flowey a Frisk desesperado.-Ni si quiera soy un lirio.

-Bueno, ya podéis volver a vuestro sitio- le dijo Toriel. En un murmullo, añadió para si misma:- definitivamente necesita relacionarse más.- A continuación, volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos:-en fin demos comienzo a la primera clase de hoy. Por si alguien no se acuerda, nos quedamos estudiando los tipos de relatos. Hoy daremos las fábulas.

-Profe: se me ha olvidado el libro- le comunicó Monster Kid.

-Mary, ya que estás a su lado, ¿puedes compartir tu libro con Kid?- pidió la profesora.

-¡En mi antiguo colegio al alumno que no se traía el libro se le castigaba al pasillo!- replicó esta.

-Pero este no es tu antiguo colegio, y en este centro nuestros valores son la generosidad y la compasión entre otros, así que, por favor, comparte tu libro con Kid.

-Está bien- accedió al niña finalmente.

-Gracias- agradeció Monster Kid.

-Y Frisk, cielo, vas a tener que compartir tu libro con Flowey hasta que pueda conseguirle uno- informó Toriel a Frisk, quien levantó el pulgar para hacerle ver que estaba de acuerdo.

Una vez solucionado el problema del libro, Toriel procedió a dar la lección. A Frisk le encantaba el tema que estaban dando y encontró las fábulas fascinantes. Flowey por su parte se quedó dormido a mitad de la lección, lo cual hizo que se ganara una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Toriel.

Después de cerca de una hora sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora. Toriel comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se despidió de los alumnos.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- preguntó la planta con esperanza.

"Todavía quedan cuatro horas y media" le respondió Frisk.

-No voy a sobrevivir a esto.

"Pues ahora toca matemáticas"

-Mátame ya- pidió Flowey desesperado.

Poco después de que se fuera Toriel, entró en la clase un monstruo semejante a un elefante. Flowey recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez: si no se equivocaba había sido uno de los científicos que había trabajado en CORE. El profesor saludó a Flowey brevemente y comenzó a explicar las soluciones de los ejercicios que había mandado el fin de semana. Frisk gruñó en frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mitad de los ejercicios mal. Flowey comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

"No te rías tanto que a partir de mañana tu también vas a tener que entregar los ejercicios" le recordó Frisk.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

Tras otra hora, en la que Flowey acabó mareado ante tanto número, sonó la campana y todos los alumnos se levantaron rápidamente. Frisk se quitó su enorme jersey, revelando que debajo llevaba una camiseta de deporte y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia cogió a Flowey y salió de la clase.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó la planta de nuevo.

\- Que va: ahora toca gimnasia- le informó Emily, poniéndose junto a Frisk. A ellos se unieron Mark, Kid, Drake y Mary. Todos llevaban ropa deportiva.- Esta parte de mates me está costando mucho- reveló la humana a sus compañeros mientras bajaban la escalera en dirección al gimnasio.- Le temo bastante al examen del viernes.

-¡¿Un Examen tan pronto?!- exclamó la planta, asustada.

-Cálmate. Dudo que te lo pongan a ti teniendo en cuenta que te acabas de incorporar al curso- le tranquilizó Drake.- Y sí: el examen tiene pinta de ser difícil.

-Para mi no- negó Mary.

-Pero porque tu tienes un profesor particular- le recordó Mark.

-No un profesor particular cualquiera: ¡está licenciado en Oxford!- exclamó Mary.

-No te aguanto... - gruñó Emily.

El grupo de humanos y monstruos llegaron al gimnasio, donde Undyne les estaba esperando. Frisk dejó la maceta en el suelo a su lado. Sin que hiciera falta que Undyne dijese algo, todos comenzaron a realizar estiramientos.

-Muy bien, mocosos: es hora de poner esos pequeños músculos en marcha. Hoy toca practicar baloncesto- anunció Undyne tras diez minutos de estiramientos.

-¿No tocaba practicar fútbol?- preguntó una pequeña monstruo con cuerpo de pájaro.

-Seguro que este fin de semana ha visto un anime de baloncestistas y por eso ha cambiado la clase- le contestó un niño humano.

-Ese anime es una porquería- comentó Flowey.-Bueno, todos los animes son una porquería.

La flor se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando la antigua capitana de la guardia real se agachó frente a él, con pura furia en su rostro y sosteniendo una lanza mágica.

-Alguien ha metido el tallo- rió Snowdrake. El resto de sus compañeros le miraron confundidos.- Tallo en vez de "pata" porque es una planta.

Aquel intento de chiste provocó un gruñido de exasperación colectivo salvo en Frisk, cuya atención y preocupación estaban puestas sobre Flowey.

-¿Qué has dicho, Flowey?- le preguntó la profesa, intentando contener su ira.

-Na...nada- mintió este.

-Has dicho que el anime es basura- le recordó Undyne.

-Porquería- corrigió la flor.

Undyne parecía estar a punto de lanzarle la lanza, pero recordó que en esa situación Flowey no era una planta maquiavélica si no un alumno y, por lo tanto, tenía que tratarlo como tal. La antigua capitana de la guardia real hizo desaparecer su lanza. Flowey suspiró aliviado. Pero el alivio le duró poco:

-¡Al suelo! ¡Harás flexiones hasta que yo diga!- le ordenó Undyne.

-Pero soy una planta...- puso de excusa Flowey.

-¡ A hacer flexiones he dicho!

Flowey agachó su tallo y estiró sus hojas lo máximo que podía, llegando a rozar el suelo. Se paso el resto de la hora haciendo flexiones mientras el resto de sus nuevos compañeros jugaba al baloncesto. Undyne se pasó más tiempo vigilando a la planta que procurando que el resto de alumnos jugase bien. Cada vez que un alumno se cansaba demasiado para seguir jugando y le pedía a la profesora permiso para descansar, esta accedía con la condición de que pudiera hacer pesas con ellos.

-Ojalá caiga un maldito meteorito y nos extingamos todos. Al menos eso haría que Frisk resetease- murmuraba la planta sin dejar de hacer flexiones.

-¿Has dicho algo?- inquirió Undyne, con tres niños humanos colgados de sus brazos y dos monstruos sentados cada uno en un hombro. Flowey no respondió.- Bueno, creo que es suficiente- añadió bajando a los niños de sus brazos.-¡Venga mocosos! A hacer ejercicios de relajación. Tu también, hierbajo.

Los alumnos hicieron relajación hasta que sonó la campana. Todos respiraban entrecortadamente, agotados después d ella clase de gimnasia, pero estaban animados por el recreo. Todos juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería, pidieron el menú del día y se sentaron en grupos en la mesa. Frisk y sus cuatro amigos se sentaron juntos en una mesa cercana al patio. Comieron el desayuno rápidamente y salieron a jugar al patio, donde Flowey volvió a atraer la atención de varios alumnos, que se acercaron a él y Frisk con curiosidad. Los alumnos comenzaron a asaltarles con preguntas. Frisk decidió irse al servicio, dado que tampoco le gustaban las multitudes y así podría tener un poco de calma.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos en este maldito sitio- le preguntó Flowey a Frisk, quien lo había dejado sobre el lavabo.

"Sólo quieren conocerte"

-¡ Pues que por lo menos se acerquen de uno en uno! Tanta gente es agobiante para cualquiera.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo"

-En serio, ¿cómo aguantas esto todos los días?

"Hay cosas peores"

-¿Cómo qué?

"Una flor robando seis almas y convirtiéndose en una abominación gigantesca cuya única intención era matarme para convertirse en Dios, por ejemplo" les respondió Frisk, lanzándole una mirada de acusación.

-Touché.

Poco después, sonó la campana que indicaba que debían volver a clase. Frisk se apresuró a coger a Flowey y salir de allí.

La siguiente clase era historia. Esta asignatura la daba una humana cuya edad debía rondar los sesenta años. La mujer era agradable, pero su voz era soporífera y, en un cuarto de hora, la mayor parte de la clase se había quedado dormida, Flowey y Frisk incluidos. Los alumnos se despertaron sólo cuando la campana sonó.

-¿Alguien ha tomado apuntes?- preguntó Emily una vez la profesora hubo abandonado el aula.

-Yo- respondió Cinnamon Bunny.- El que los quiera, que pague cinco dólares. - Aquella frase hizo que el resto de la clase le mirara con recelo.-¿Qué? ¡De algún modo tendré que ganarme la vida!

-¡Somos niños! ¡Es muy pronto para tener que ganarnos la vida!- le echó en cara una niña desde la última fila.

-Contra antes se empiece, mejor- replicó Cinnamon cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Falta mucho para que esto acabe?-le preguntó Flowey a Frisk, desesperado.

"Sólo una hora más"

-Menos mal- suspiró la planta con alivio.

Poco después Toriel volvió a entrar en la clase.

-¿Bien la mañana, clase?- preguntó la profesora de manera colectiva.

-¡Sí, profe!- respondió la mayoría de alumnos.

-A mi me ha dejado mi novia en el recreo...- dijo con abatimiento y tristeza un niño humano situado en la última fila.

-Cuanto lo siento, Kevin.- lamentó Toriel. Luego, para si misma, añadió:-Vaya, los niños humanos cada vez empiezan antes con estas cosas... -Acto seguido, volvió a dirigirse a la clase:- muy bien, abrid los libros de ciencias naturales. Hoy toca estudiar al polinización de las plantas...

Aquella hora, Flowey ganó un trauma.

Finalmente, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Flowey se sintió aliviado cuando vio que todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas y se despedían. Frisk se puso la mochila, cogió a Flowey y salió de la clase, donde le estaba esperando Monster Kid para hacer el camino de vuelta a casa los dos juntos. Tras Frisk salió Toriel, quien cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a guiar a los dos niños y la planta de vuelta a casa.

-Juro que como una abeja se me acerque, le prendo fuego a la maldita ciudad- comentaba Flowey mientras caminaban.

-¿ Tú tienes polen?- le preguntó Mosnter Kid con curiosidad.

-No creo, porque si no me aseguraría que toda persona alérgica que se acercara a mí sufriera- negó Flowey.- ¡Pero de todas formas espero que ninguno de esos asquerosos insectos nunca se acerque a mi!

-Las abejas son vitales para la superficie -le informó Toriel.- Sin ellas, las plantas no podrían sobrevivir. Hay que tratarlas con cuidado.

Flowey bufó por lo bajo ante la información de Toriel, pero no hizo ningún comentario. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo llegara a casa de Toriel.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Kid antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Ten cuidado Mons...!- le recomendó la profesora, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el pequeño monstruos resbaló hacia delante y se dio de cara contra el suelo. -Demasiado tarde...

-Sus padres se tienen que dejar un dineral en tiritas- comentó Flowey tras soltar una risilla mientras Kid se levantaba como si nada y seguía su camino.

Finalmente, Flowey estaba en casa. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Frisk que lo llevase al sótano: necesitaba desquitarse del día jugando una buena partida a los videojuegos. Toriel, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida. Sans y Papyrus no tardarían en llegar a comer con ellos.

-En serio, ¿es que no pueden comer en su casa? - se quejaba Flowey mientras encendía el ordenador.-Papyrus me cae bien aunque su ingenuidad llegue a sacarme de quicio a veces...¡ pero a Sans no lo trago!

"¿Fue siempre así?" le preguntó Frisk.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Flowey confuso.

"Cuando tenías el control sobre la línea temporal...¿ siempre odiaste a Sans?"

Flowey tardó un momento en responder. Aquellos Reset eran tan lejanos...

-No... la verdad es que no. Al principio me parecía alguien curioso: era como si, a pesar de no recordar nada, cada Reset tuviese un efecto en él. Por ejemplo, esa actitud suya de "todo me da igual" cobraba fuerza cada vez que empezaba de nuevo. Era algo muy intrigante... Sólo empecé a odiarlo cuando comenzó a meterse en mi camino- explicó la flor.- Es decir, de todos los monstruos de Underground, ¿quién iba a pensar que ese maldito vago que cuenta chistes pésimos sería el único que pudiera hacerme resetear de pura frustración?

-¡SANS, NO!- se escuchó gritar desde la entrada de la casa.

-Puff, ya están aquí -gruñó la flor.- Seguro que el asqueroso saco de huesos y mamá han hecho alguna broma de "toc toc".

"¿Quién es?"

-¡Frisk, no empieces tu también! - le gritó la flor enfadada, antes de darse media vuelta y centrar su atención en el ordenador y sus juegos.- Menos mal que ya puedo relajarme toda la tarde.

Frisk giró a Flowey para que le mirase.

"¿Relajarte? ¡Tenemos que hacer los deberes!" le recordó.

-¿Deberes? ¿Es qué tengo que volver mañana?- preguntó Flowey. Frisk asintió.

Flowey dio un largo suspiro de desesperación antes de decir:

\- Mierda.


	11. El parque de atracciones

Abril había pasado como una brisa y había llegado Mayo. La boda de Alphys y Undyne estaba cada vez más y más cerca, y aquello se notaba positivamente en el ánimo de la familia, salvo en Flowey a quien le boda no le importaba lo más mínimo. La afortunada pareja, sin embargo, estaba viviendo unos últimos días de estrés.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay horas disponibles en la peluquería para ese día?!- gritaba Undyne enfadada mientras hablaba por teléfono.- ¡Es dentro de tres semanas! ¿Qué debería haber pedido cita antes? No he podido hacerlo porque he estado muy ocupada: no sólo soy profesora, si no que además entreno a los cadetes de la policía local. ¿Cómo qué ese no es su problema? ¿Señora?¡ ¿SEÑORA?!- al otro lado de la línea sólo se oían pitidos. A Undyne no le quedó más remedio que colgar.- Ug, maldita sea.

-¿QUIERES IR A LA PELUQUERÍA? QUE RARO...- comentó Papyrus. El esqueleto había ido a acompañar a Undyne a elegir la cubertería para el banquete de después de la ceremonia.

-No es que sea muy fanática de ponerme coqueta, pero tampoco voy a casarme con estos pelos- respondió esta, señalando a su coleta.-A ver que hago ahora- añadió con algo de desesperación.

-SIEMPRE LE PUEDES PEDIR AYUDA A METTATON: VUELVE DE SU GIRA UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LA BODA- le recomendó Papyrus.

-¡Ni borracha me pongo yo en las manos de ese!- exclamó Undyne.

Alphys tampoco lo estaba pasando del todo bien. Mientras Undyne tenía problemas con la peluquería, ella estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa mientras realizaba un trabajo para la facultad junto a Sans.

-¡Va a ir todo mal!- decía la científica.- Seguramente meteré la pata con los votos o algo peor.

-alphys: cálmate- le pidió Sans, pero la científica no le escuchaba

-¡ Podría caer un meteorito!

-alphys: cálmate- repitió Sans, más serio que de costumbre, pero Alphys seguía sin escucharle.

-¿Y si en verdad no me quiere y me dice que todo esto ha sido una broma?

Sans, sin saber que hacer para calmar a Alphys, optó por tirarle el cuaderno de apuntes a la cara con el fin de reclamar su atención. Pareció funcionar, puesto que cuando ella se quitó el cuaderno de la cara tenía una expresión de perplejidad.

-alphys, tranquilízate y piensa, por favor- le pidió Sans.-dime, ¿de verdad crees que undyne te haría algo así?

Alphys se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No... claro que no- dijo ella finalmente.- Undyne me quiere de verdad. Es sólo que cuando entro en este estado me vienen ideas raras a la mente. Pero, aún así, puedo fastidiarla con los votos.

\- mira, por los votos no te preocupes: has sacado unas notas más que excelentes en los exámenes del primer trimestre- le recordó el esqueleto. De hecho, Alphys había sacado las mejores notas del curso, dejando a Sans en segundo lugar.- ¿ de verdad crees que no te vas acordar de un par de frases que además has escrito tú?

\- La verdad, es que suena absurdo- admitió Alphys.

-por último: ¿un meteorito? ¿justo el día de tu boda? las probabilidades son muy bajas. además, ahora que los monstruos estamos en la superficie un meteorito no supone un problema: simplemente podríamos desintegrarlo con magia- expuso el esqueleto.

-No había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón- concordó Alphys.- Gracias, ya me siendo un poco- le agradeció.- mejor. Vena, volvamos a centrarnos en esta teoría.

Junto a aquellas escenas se produjeron varias más a lo largo de los días. Viendo la situación de estrés por la que Alphys y Undyne estaban pasando , el resto de la familia se había puesto de acuerdo para ir a pasar un fin de semana fuera. Se habían propuesto varios planes: ir de acampada, ir a la playa, abandonar la idea de irse fuera y pasarse el fin de semana viendo anime... Al final, la idea ganadora la había dado Papyrus: ir a un parque de atracciones.

Así, el siguiente Sábado a las ocho de la mañana, Frisk, Toriel y Flowey esperaban en la puerta de su casa a que Asgore pasara a recogerles. Asgore apenas se había sacado el carnet hacía un mes y había comprado un enorme todo-terreno. Mientras tanto, Papyrus, quien se había sacado el carnet de conducir pocas semanas después de llegar a la superficie y se había comprado un elegante descapotable bastante similar a su cama, iría a recoger a Alphys y Undyne.

-¿De verdad que no puedo quedarme en casa? Este fin de semana ponen la beta abierta de "Over-watchers" para descargar...- le pidió Flowey a Toriel, quien lo cargaba en esta ocasión.

-Esta experiencia será más divertida que cualquier videojuego- le aseguró Toriel.- No sé porque te obsesionan tanto.

-Me gusta tener el poder absoluto sobre las vidas de los demás- confesó Flowey.

-Y por esa actitud tienes que venirte con nosotros- le dijo Toriel.- Mira, ahí viene Asgore- añadió al ver como el todo-terreno de su ex-marido se paraba delante de la casa.

Asgore salió del coche para saludar a la familia. Frisk se acercó corriendo a él y se dejó atrapar en un enorme abrazo. Toriel saludó a Asgore con cordialidad, pero Frisk sabía que la situación aún estaba tensa entre ambos. Flowey, Frisk y Toriel subieron al coche.

-Le he llamado Terry- bromeó Asgore refiriéndose al coche.-¿ Está chulo, verdad?

Frisk asintió con energía mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pidió Flowey.

Asgore arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir. El viaje hasta el parque de atracciones duró unas dos horas que a Flowey se le hicieron eternas. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, encontraron que había una enorme cola para comprar las entradas.

-Y eso que hemos salido temprano- se quejó Asgore bajando del coche.- ¿Habrán llegado ya los demás?- se preguntó. Frisk llamó su atención y le enseñó su móvil.

_Acabamos de llegar, pero Sans ya ha conseguido entradas. Estamos en la puerta_ se leía en la pantalla. El remitente del mensaje era Alphys.

-¿Significa eso que no tendremos que esperar?- quiso asegurarse Asgore. Frisk asintió.- Estupendo entonces.

No tardaron en reunirse con el resto. Undyne les echó en cara lo mucho que habían tardado a pesar de que sólo se habían retrasado un par de minutos de la hora a la que habían quedado. Finalmente, entraron en el parque de atracciones.

Frisk miró a su alrededor con fascinación: nunca antes había estado en uno. Todo hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista era impresionante, desde la altísima montaña rusa hasta la noria. La mayor parte de quienes le acompañaban también parecían estar encantados por lo que contemplaban sus ojos: casetas de todos lo colores donde se podía desde comprar diferentes comidas hasta participar en juegos para conseguir peluches y otros juguetes y recuerdos, increíbles atracciones y una gran variedad de humanos y monstruos paseando por allí.

-¡Esto es increíble!- comentó Alphys admirada.- Había visto parques de atracciones en los animes, pero ver uno de verdad es impresionante.

-¿Dónde nos montamos primero?- preguntó Undyne excitada.

-¡YO QUIERO PROBAR LA MONTAÑA RUSA!- pidió Papyrus.

-¡Excelente idea!- estuvo de acuerdo Undyne.- ¡ Vamos todos hacia allí!

El grupo comenzó a dirigirse hacia la montaña rusa con Undyne a la cabeza. No obstante, Sans vio como Toriel se quedaba atrás.

-¿ no te animas, tori?- le preguntó el esqueleto. Al oírle, el resto del grupo detuvo la marcha.

-No me atraen las emociones tan fuertes- confesó Toriel.- Creo que iré a dar un paseo mejor. Ten cielo: llévate a Flowey- añadió entregándole a Frisk la maceta.

-Voy contigo- se ofreció Asgore.

-No hace falta- se negó Toriel intentando sonar agradable.- Ve con el resto.

-De verdad que no me importa acompañarme- insistió el antiguo rey.

-Ve con el resto- repitió Toriel y su tono dejaba claro que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

-Vale...- dijo Asgore derrotado.

El grupo reanudó su camino hacia a la entrada de la montaña rusa. Tras guardar unos minutos de cola por fin les llegó su turno. Según las normas de la atracción, el grupo debía subir por parejas. Primero se subieron Alphys y Undyne, luego se subió Asgore, pero cuando Frisk iba subirse junto a él, antes que Sans y Papyrus, el encargado (un chaval con cara de amargado que por el acné de su cara debía tener la edad mínima para trabajar) les detuvo.

-Eh, lo siento: en esta atracción no pueden montar niños que no den esta talla - dijo el encargado mirando a Sans y a Frisk y señalando a un cartel que marcaba que se debía medir al menos más de metro y medio para poder subir. A Frisk aquello le llenó de decepción.

-¿que niño mide metro y medio?- le preguntó Sans indignado.- además, yo no soy un niño: voy a la universidad y soy más viejo que tú.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarle subir a la montaña rusa si no da la altura suficiente, "señor"- le informó el encargado, poniendo un tono de burla al decir la palabra señor.

-¡Ja! ¡En tu cara asqueroso saco de huesos!- se rió Flowey.

Sí Sans hubiese tenido la personalidad de Undyne, el chaval habría acabado encestado en la papelera más cercana de un ataque telequinético. Pero, por suerte para él, a Sans no le afectaban los insultos y las burlas.

-ESPERA, SI SANS, FRISK Y FLOWEY NO PUEDEN SUBIR ¡YO TAMPOCO SUBIRÉ!- exclamó Papyrus.

-no pasa nada, pap- le dijo a su hermano.- tú disfruta con las personas lo suficientemente altas para montar en estas atracciones. esperaremos tomando helado.

-¿SEGURO?- quiso asegurarse Papyrus. Sans asintió: que él no pudiera montar no significaba que su hermano no tuviese derecho a divertirse.- DE ACUERDO ENTONCES.

Papyrus se sentó junto a Asgore y se despidió de Sans y Frisk, quienes se apartaron para dejar paso a una pareja de dos chicos humanos.

-espero que estés contento. era la primera vez que frisk visitaba un parque de atracciones: gracias por destrozarle la ilusión – le echó en cara el esqueleto al encargado antes de marcharse.- vayámonos de aquí- le dijo a Frisk, y juntos fueron hacia el puesto de helados, el cual estaba atendido por una muchacha de aspecto dulce.

Sans pidió el helado más caro para Frisk: un enorme cono con cuatro bolas de diferentes sabores. Frisk apena podía sujetar lo con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Flowey, a quien se le hacía la boca agua, pero al ser una flor no podía comer nada sólido, así que cuando Frisk le ofreció parte de su helado, tuvo que rechazarlo.

-¿Usted no come?- le preguntó la dependienta a Sans.

-lo siento: al contrario que otros de mi especie yo no puedo digerir la comida humana- le explicó este.

-Oh, ya veo... En fin, que pase un buen día- le deseó la muchacha.

-gracias, igualmente- se despidió el esqueleto.

Los tres se sentaron en un banco a esperar a que los demás se bajasen de la montaña rusa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, puesto que el viaje duraba poco.

-¿os lo habéis pasado bien?- quiso saber Sans.

-No ha sido para tanto- respondió Alphys, pero en su cara se notaba que mentía, probablemente para no hacer que Frisk se sintiera mal.

-¡Ha sido la bomba!- exclamó Undyne, pletórica.- Tendríais que haberlo visto: Asgore ha gritado como un crío asustado.

-Nunca más... nunca más...- murmuraba el antiguo rey, cuyo pelo estaba totalmente alborotado y en cuya cara se reflejaba una extraña expresión, mezcla de pánico y mareo.

-¿DÓNDE VAMOS AHORA?- preguntó Papyrus.

-a algún sitio donde el encargado no sea tan tiquismiquis...- pidió Sans.

\- ¡MIRAD: LA CASA DEL TERROR!- señaló Papyrus a dicha atracción, la cuál estaba en frente de él.- ¡CREO QUE PODRÍAMOS PASARLO BIEN!

-sí: lo pasaremos de miedo- bromeó Sans.

-¡ASÍ ES!- exclamó su hermano sin notar el chiste.

De esa manera, el grupo se dirigió a la casa del terror, aunque tuvieron que esperar un poco para que Frisk terminara de comerse el helado. Al llegar a la entrada hubo un pequeño malentendido con el encargado, quien confundió a Sans y Papyrus con dos trabajadores disfrazados. Al comprobar que no era así, el encargado se disculpó correctamente y les pidió una foto para su hija, quien era una fanática de los esqueletos. Pasado este asunto, entraron en la atracción.

El interior de la atracción simulaba a una mansión abandonada. Telarañas falsas decoraban las paredes, muebles viejos podían observarse por algunos rincones y había una escalera de mano que llevaba al piso de arriba. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una armadura oxidada.

-cinco pavos a que hay un tío dentro de eso que nos va a dar un susto en cuento nos acerquemos- apostó Sans señalando a la armadura.

-No seas aguafiestas- le dijo Undyne.

Efectivamente, cuando el grupo se acercó a la armadura esta se abalanzó sobre ellos. Pese a la predicción de Sans, tanto Flowey como Asgore gritaron sobresaltados.

"De tal palo, tal astilla" pensó Frisk al verles.

Tras el susto con la armadura, continuaron explorando la casa. Decidieron comenzar por el primer piso, donde descubrieron que estaban las habitaciones. En la primera parecía ser una habitación de un niño y aparentemente estaba vacía. No obstante, al acercarse al armario un esqueleto saltó del interior. Alphys, Asgore y Flowey gritaron no de temor sino del susto, pero no esperaban que el esqueleto gritase con ellos.

-¡ESQUELETOS DE VERDAD!- gritó aterrorizado el falso esqueleto mientras volvía a meterse en el armario.

Los monstruos y Frisk se quedaron unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Frisk llamó a la puerta del armario con una mano, pero del interior sólo se oían murmullos de terror. Frisk se encogió de hombros e indicó a su familia que sería mejor que continuaran la exploración.

El resto de la casa resultó ser un poco decepcionante: en la siguiente habitación encontraron una niña poseída que no conseguía dar miedo, un par de fantasmas mal hechos, un hombre lobo que estaba a medio disfrazar y un par de zombies que se habían quedado dormidos. Lo más interesante que ocurrió fue que al doblar una esquina por uno de los pasillos, un hombre manchado de sangre con una motosierra, falsa pero bastante conseguida, comenzó a perseguirles. La persecución no duró mucho, puesto que Undyne le hizo un placaje seguido por una llave de yudo y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-No me pagan bastante para eso- dijo el hombre, dolorido.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó a la salida

-Ahora entiendo porque no había cola en esta atracción: es un poco cutre- opinó Alphys al salir.

-Hasta "Siete noches con los animatrónicos" daba más miedo- comentó Flowey.

-Pues bien que te has asustado- le recordó Undyne.

-Asustarse no es lo mismo que temer. Cualquiera puede asustarse si alguien le salta delante gritando- expuso la flor.

-Bueno, parte de razón tienes- concordó Undyne.- A todo esto, ¿dónde estará Toriel?- se preguntó.- Es casi la hora de comer.

-¿YA?¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAMOS PASADO TANTO TIEMPO AHÍ DENTRO!- exclamó papyrus sorprendido.

-voy a ponerle un mensaje a tori- dijo Sans.

Quedaron con Toriel en el restaurante familiar del parque de atracciones. Allí descubrieron lo que esta había estado haciendo toda la mañana: se había dedicado a participar en todos los juegos que había podido y se había agenciado con una buena colección de peluches y llaveros. Toriel procedió a repartir los regalos equitativamente: incluso Asgore se llevó algo, aunque ese algo fue un simple llavero. Un vez hecho esto, entraron en el restaurante, que resultó bastante caro para ser un sitio donde servían hamburguesas, sándwiches y poco más, aunque por un día no iba a pasar nada. Los únicos que no comieron nada del restaurante fueron Sans y Papyrus, pero ellos ya venían preparados de casa: Sans se había hecho un par de perritos calientes con salchichas de agua y Papyrus se había traído una fiambrera de espaguetis.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer, reanudaron su recorrido por el parque. Undyne y Alphys se montaron juntas en una tracción llamada "el túnel del amor", mientras que el resto optaron por subirse a la noria, desde cuyo punto más alto podía observarse un enorme paisaje. Tras bajarse de la noria fueron a reunirse con Alphys y Undyne . Ambas tenían la ropa algo revuelta, Alphys tenía las gafas mal puestas y Undyne tenía el pelo alborotado. El resto prefirió no preguntar que habían hecho en el túnel del amor...

La siguiente atracción en la que se subieron consistía en una enorme barca que recorría una enorme pendiente llena de agua a gran velocidad. No había límite de altura, por lo que todos pudieron subirse juntos. Al salir de aquella atracción, todos estaban empapados.

-Creo que no voy a necesitar que me rieguen en tres semanas- dijo Flowey, cuyos pétalos goteaban.

Durante el resto de la tarde siguieron probando diversas atracciones. En "las tacitas giratorias" Asgore casi vomita, Sans y Papyrus arrasaron como dúo en una atracción de "tag láser" llegando incluso a batir el récord, cosa que hizo Frisk se preguntara que hubiera pasado si en alguna de las líneas temporales los hermanos hubieran luchado juntos, y Toriel se agenció al menos cinco peluches más a lo largo de la tarde ganando en las casetas (hasta tal punto que los encargados le tuvieron que pedir por favor que dejara de participar en ellas). En la caída libre, Sans y Frisk volvieron a encontrarse con la traba de la altura, por lo que optaron por aceptar la sugerencia de Flowey de ir al sitio donde estaban las máquinas recreativas. La flor estaba convencida de que con su experiencia en videojuegos conseguiría ganar a Frisk a todo lo que jugaran, pero se equivocó totalmente: Frisk consiguió una victoria en todas y cada una de las partidas. Sans aprovechó todo ese rato para echarse una siesta en el fotomatón.

Para cuando volvieron a reunirse todos ya era casi la hora del cierre. La noche había caído hacía rato y con las luces de neón encendidas el parque resultaba hermoso, pero debían marcharse ya puesto que aún les quedaba el recorrido en coche hasta casa.

Aquel día había sido increíble y había ayudado a Alphys y Undyne a despejarse de sus preocupaciones, aunque ahora todos se encontrasen agotados.

-Oye Toriel, ¿cuando podemos repetir?- preguntó la flor durante el viaje de regreso, mientras Frisk dormía plácidamente.

Toriel sonrió con cariño.

-Quizás volvamos en verano: he leído que hacen muchas actividades con agua- le respondió.- ¿Al final ves cómo te ha gustado?

-Bueno, no ha estado mal... supongo- respondió Flowey haciendo como quien la cosa le había resultado un poco indiferente.

En realidad se lo había pasado como nunca en mucho tiempo. No cambiaría ese día que había vivido por un millón de videojuegos.


End file.
